Your presence still lingers here
by MistyIvette
Summary: Estas heridas no parecerán sanar, Este dolor es simplemente demasiado real, Hay demasiado que el tiempo no puede borrar.... AAML
1. La Pelea

_Your presence still lingers here_

_ASH: 20 años_

_MISTY: 20 años_

_MAY: 17 años_

_DREW:17 años_

_GARY: 22 años_

_TREACY: 22 años_

_AUTORAS: Sirena-Misty… MistyIvette_

_Canción: __Evanescence - My Inmortal_

* * *

MistyPOV

_I'm so tired of being here  
__Supressed by all my childish fears  
__And if you have to leave  
__I wish that you would just leave  
__Cause your presence still lingers here  
__And it won't leave me alone_

_-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-_

_-Vete!!! Y no vuelvas!!! Escuchaste bien!!!-_

_-Claro que lo hice!! No necesitas decirlo-_

_-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-_

Aquella discusión resonaba en mi cabeza - ya han pasado 2 meses - pensaba yo en voz alta, mi voz hacia eco en aquella habitación en la cual habíamos compartido tantas cosas, aun recuerdo como empezó todo, mis hermanas me habían dado el día libre, el lo sabia así que me invito a tomar algo, caminamos juntos por toda Viridian, el me contaba como iban las cosas en el torneo pokemon, sus risas me hacían tan feliz, sus gestos me hacían reír y cada vez que me veía con esos ojos almendrados mi corazón estallaba. Cuando llegamos al bar donde el había puesto la cita, le pregunte porque en un bar¿acaso no conocía otro lugar mas privado?, el arqueo la ceja y solo puedo recordar lo que el dijo...

-En nada te complazco?- me grito con gran autoridad, haciéndome saltar de mi asiento el cual el anteriormente me había cedido amablemente

-¿Qué te sucede- le pregunte un poco confundida, desde hace tiempo había mostrado un carácter del cual yo no estaba informada que poseía

-¿Quieres ir a otra parte?- volvió a preguntar un poco mas serio, esta vez descubrí que aquello que había hecho no había sido culpa suya

-Claro que no Ash, este lugar esta bien, además tu arreglaste todo ¿no?- tome su mano para que el supiera que las cosas estaban calmadas, sentí como apretó cariñosamente la mía y después me miro

-Yo.. no quise gritarte Misty- me dijo con tanta ternura que pude ver al niño de 10 años que me había cautivado

-Lo se Ash, hemos crecido demasiado rápido ¿no crees?- trate de calmarlo, sabia que algo no estaba bien, el siempre fue tan carismático, tan alegre, que me di cuenta en seguida que estaba deprimido, algo lo acongojaba, pero no quise preguntar, por el bien de los dos

La mañana paso tan rápida que recuerdo lo que sucedió después, fuimos a la plazuela de la ciudad y nos sentamos bajo un árbol, me recosté en su pecho sintiendo su respiración mientras el acariciaba amorosamente mi cabello rojo, yo sabia que esa era su posición favorita, y que lo relajaba totalmente, pensé en iniciar una conversación, pero no sabia que decirle, quizás si empezaba preguntando algo acerca de su torneo las cosas finalizarían en algo agradable

-Oye Ash- dije en tono bajo para que no se sintiera presionado

-¿Qué pasa Misty?- me dijo aun con sus ojos cerrados

-Que tal la liga?- finalice la pregunta sintiendo como el suave rocé de su mano en mi cabello finalizaba

-¿Qué?- dijo abriendo sus ojos de golpe, fue cuando me di cuenta que el problema era parte de la liga en la que el concursaba

-Nada... solo quería saber como te iba- trate de cambiar el tema pero sentía como sus ojos almendrados traspasaban los míos –Lo que pasa es que hablas tanto de la liga que quería saber mas- tartamudee un poco cuando sentí que el se levantaba dejándome sola

-Todo esta bien Misty!!- concluyo con la conversación y estiro su mano para ayudarme a levantarme

-¿A dónde iremos ahora? – pregunte tratando de dejar a un lado su mal comportamiento, lo único que yo quería era estar todo ese día con el

-Iremos a casa- decía algo cortante, desde hace un año el y yo compartíamos una pequeña casa a las afueras del bosque verde, la utilizábamos cuando los dos teníamos tiempo libre, a decir verdad los dos estábamos tan ocupados en nuestros asuntos que casi no nos veíamos.

Cuando llegamos a casa, pensé que todo terminaría tan romántico como aquellas veces en las que entrábamos a nuestro refugio y todo terminaba tan hermoso, pero … no fue asi. Entro y se dirigió hacia la cocina, tomo del refrigerador un bote de jugo de naranja y lo vertió en un vaso el cual había tomado momentos después, fue allí cuando ya no pude ser la novia buena, la comprensiva y callada

-Que te pasa Ash Ketchum- solté un leve grito el cual lo hizo parpadear, pero nunca dejo de beber su apreciado liquido amarillo –Contesta!!- esta vez estalle, me acerque a el y le arrebate el vaso con furia

-Que me pasa??... tu me preguntas a mi Que me pasa?- me decía con ojos furiosos , fue allí cuando pude notar su enojo

-Así es!! Que te pasa!! Has estado muy raro con migo- sentía como la rabia corría por mi garganta, mis ojos se empezaban a llenar del amargo liquido que amenazaba con salir en cualquier momento

-Lo que pasa es que tu!!! Nunca tienes tiempo para mi!! Te interesa mas coquetear con los entrenadores nuevos que te retan en el gimnasio que ir con migo a las ligas-

-Estas loco!!- su comentario me sorprendió, nunca me había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, además el era el que no tenia tiempo para mi, y eso me hizo enojar mas

-Claro que no estoy loco!! Ayer un chico extraño me dijo que estaba enamorado de ti!! Entiendes- Ash estaba completamente furioso, yo sabia que el era muy celoso, pero esto estaba llegando demasiado lejos

-Y eso que tiene que ver con migo!!!- esta ves le grite como nunca, no pude contenerme, su comentario fue tan tonto que a cualquiera le darían ganas de gritar

-Que siempre es lo mismo!!- me contestaba con igual furia –Todos hablan de ti- ahora me daba la espalda, yo no comprendía lo que el quería decirme, hasta que algo hizo clic en mi cabeza

-Por favor Ketchum, las revistas hablan más de ti que de mí-

-A que te refieres-

-Eres el atractivo femenino, todas las chicas dicen que eres el mas guapo- calle por un segundo, lo que a continuación le diría seria la gota que derramara el vaso y yo lo sabia, pero de algún modo mi subconsciente no me permitía detener aquellas palabras –Todos se preguntan porque no tienes novia aun y que soy yo para ti!!!-

-Entonces me dices, que coqueteas con cualquiera que se te ponga en frente porque yo no te he presentado a los medios de comunicación como mi novia oficial- una risa burlesca se escapo de sus labios, el sabia que yo odiaba que se burlara de mi, además algo que el había dicho era cierto

-Si me amaras tanto como dices, no te avergonzarías de mi!!- por fin las lagrimas escaparon de mis ojos, la furia contenida escapo de mi poder y lo golpe con tanta furia que no supe en donde había parado mi mano

-Yo no me avergüenzo de ti- en su rostro pude notar la huella de mi mano, fue cuando supe que le había plantado una cacheta, el solo bajo el rostro y camino con dirección a la puerta –No puedo hablar con tigo, así que me boy-

-Ve te!!! Y no vuelvas!!! Escuchaste bien!!!-

-Claro que lo hice!! No necesitas decirlo-

_-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-_

-Rin, Rin- Sonó mi alarma de bolsillo asiéndome salir de mis pensamientos, supe que era el momento de la verdad, camine hacia mi baño y puse mis manos alrededor del lavabo, baje la mirada temerosa y lo vi, ese miserable objeto que me había echo recordar aquella tarde, se burlaba de mi

-Dio positivo-

* * *

ASH POV

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
__This pain is just too real  
__There's just too much that time can not erase_

¿Acaso la fama es todo lo que un chico de 20 años puede desear?, Nadie puedo volar alto y alcanzar la cima solo, siempre hay alguien que va contigo de la mano y te ayuda a subir, a abrir tus alas para volar y alcanzar tu sueños, estaba tan hundido en estos pensamientos que no me di cuenta lo que pasaba a mi alrededor.

-Ey Ash!!- Escuche como me llamaban a lo lejos, no pude concentrarme en esa persona ya que mi mente estaba completamente situada en la fecha del calendario "15 de agosto" –Hoy se cumplen dos meses Pikachu- me dirigí a una pequeña banca donde mi amigo amarillo descansaba, el día había sido arduo, -3 batallas en un solo día, es todo un récord- trate de sonreír para que el no se diera cuenta de mi estado

-Pika…Pi- yo sabia lo que el quería decirme, en estos meses mi animo no había cambiado mucho, al contrario, todos notaban lo triste que yo estaba, pero ¿Cómo no estar triste¿Cómo sentirse bien si una parte de ti fue arrancada tan bruscamente?, recuerdo lo que ella dijo

-Acaso te avergüenzo!- esa frase sonaba en mi cabeza cada día, cada hora, minuto y segundo,

-¿Cómo pudo pensar eso?- me cuestionaba duramente, ese día no fue el mejor de mi vida, Gary me había vencido en una batalla 3 de 3, estaba tan enojado con migo mismo, que no pude darme cuenta de mis errores, fue cuando la recordé, su hermoso rostro iluminó mi patético día, supe en ese momento que debía ir a visitarla, ella sabría como calmar mi mal humor y me reconfortaría como siempre lo hacia… pero recuerdo lo que paso después, Gary se acerco a mi….

-Oye Ash, no te da vergüenza perder contra un Investigador Pokemon?- me preguntaba tan sarcástico como siempre, mi ego se rompía con cada palabra que el mencionaba

-Te dices llamar investigador!! Por favor Gary no me hagas reír- yo trataba de que sus palabras no me afectaran, solo tenia que concentrarme en el bello rostro de ella y en su dulce aroma

-Bueno pero puedo llamarme casanova- recuerdo que le hice un gesto con mi boca algo retorcida, lo recuerdo bien ya que el soltó una leve risa, la inquietud de ese comentario me atormentaba así que decidí preguntarle…. Fue el error más grande de mi vida

-Ah sí?!!! – le dije - Y por qué lo dices? – le pregunte tratando de entender porque se daba ese titulo… y el respondió…

-Creo que estoy enamorado- Ahora era yo quien dejaba escapar carcajadas de risa, recuerdo que el me miraba con algo de ironía, lo que me dijo después hizo desaparecer mi patética risa de niño malcriado –Así es mi joven amigo, estoy enamorado de Misty-

-Que?!- fue lo único que pude decir, la confesión me callo como agua helada, tan solo de recordar lo que sucedió después, siento como mi sangre hierve en este momento

-Claro!! Como no amar a alguien tan hermosa!!- las palabras entraban por mis oídos y se instalaban en mi mente, yo no podía responderle como el buen novio que yo sabia que era, pero las palabras no salían de mi boca, solo escuchaba los comentarios dolorosos que el me daba –Pero tendré competencia, todos están tras ella-

-Que- de nuevo recuerdo bien, que mi garganta se seco en ese momento, mis uñas clavadas en mis puños y mis dientes apretados, no me dejaban responderle

-Que pasa Ash? – me pregunto irónico – acaso no crees en el amor… - me sonrió, en sus ojos se notaba que se regocijaba con mi sufrimiento, me contuve para no golpearlo…

-Sabes lo que tenemos yo y ella – le respondí con un gran grito, nadie sabia de nuestra relación, solo nuestros amigos cercanos sabían de lo nuestro, así que pude entender lo que el trataba de transmitirme

-veremos quien gana en esta batalla – fue lo ultimo que me dijo y se alejo de mi, con ese gesto de mano que tanto me molestaba, desde ese momento mi mente empezó a correr a una gran velocidad… - que pasara¿Misty, caerá en las redes de sus admiradores¿realmente me amara?, o ¿estará conmigo solo por lastima?… - esas peguntas me carcomían la mente así que decidí ir a verla… no podía dejar de pensar eso, a su vez sentía culpa, estaba pensando en Misty, Misty esa joven maravillosa que era mi refugio, que era todo para mi, sus besos eran míos, su alma y su cuerpo también, porque dudar de ella… pero igualmente lo hice…

Cuando llegue por ella, recuerdo que por un momento mi mente se cerro, solo pude verla, estaba hermosa como siempre, su cabello ahora largo y rojo, volaba con la suave brisa, entonces ella llego directamente a mi.

-Hola, Ash- me saludo con un beso en la mejilla, y el día tan amargo que yo había tenido se esfumo, tal y como se esfuman los problemas cuando estoy con ella

-Ey Misty te ves bien hoy- la voz de Treacy hizo corto circuito en mi cerebro y las palabras de Gary volvieron a mi, intente tapar esa amargura con una charla agradable, yo le contaba como me había ido ese día, tuve que inventar la historia mas tonta, eso me hacia reír como idiota y ella lo notaba, se reía de mi y yo lo sabia, eso aumentaba mas mi coraje.

Cuando llegamos al bar donde yo había puesto la cita ella pregunto asqueada -¿Por qué un bar?- fue cuando mi mente hizo clic y le grite como nunca, solo pude ver sus grandes ojos agua mar, aumentar con mi grito, supe que había echo muy mal al gritarle, así que le pedí una disculpa, pero la cólera que sentía dentro de mi, no me dejaba disfrutar nuestra cita.

La velada transcurrí muy lenta para mi, después de tomar algo, decidí llevarla a la plazuela de la ciudad, pensé que con un poco de aire fresco todos los malos pensamientos desaparecería y así la noche culminaría tan romántica como siempre, pero no fue así, ella volvió a echar a perder nuestro rato agradable preguntándome sobre mi trabajo

--Que tal la liga?- me decía con esos ojos burlones, con ese gesto de "se que eres un perdedor", pero no quise decir nada, ya bastante tenia con haberle faltado al respeto en el bar, así que decidí pararme y ayudarla amablemente a hacer lo mismo que yo, me siguió todo el camino a casa con la mirada mas fría que nunca, mi boca estaba totalmente seca, el enojo me hacia sentir tan mal, que opte por beber algo refrescante, pero ella intervino de nuevo, me grito tan fuerte como yo lo había echo antes

-Que te pasa Ash Ketchum- decidí no contestar a eso, mi garganta se sentía tan bien siendo refrescada que opte por beber mas lento, pero algo intervino, ella me arrebato mi baso y empezó a gritar de nuevo

-Que me pasa!! Tu me preguntas a mi que me pasa!!- le dije deteniendo mi furia, escuchaba en mi cabeza las palabras de Gary, me la imaginaba coqueteando con todo el que se le parase en frente.

Recuerdo su cara, se sentía mas que yo en ese momento, yo sabia que ella estaba enterada de mi mal día, mejor dicho yo me imaginaba que alguien se lo había comentado y esta…. era una forma de vengarse por no decirle al mundo de lo nuestro, fue en ese momento cuando ya no pude mas y le dije lo que me atormentaba por dentro, recuerdo las palabras exactas que utilice

-Lo que pasa es que tu!!! Nunca tienes tiempo para mi!! Te interesa mas coquetear con los entrenadores nuevos que te retan en el gimnasio que ir con migo a las ligas-

Se que fui un imbesil por aquello que le dije, pero ella debía entenderme…. era su obligación…. mi día se había convertido en una tremenda castatrofe, nunca habíamos tenido una discusión como aquella, y solo pedía a gritos que esto acabara, que ella me pidiera una disculpa y todo terminara en una reconciliación, pero, no fue así, empezó a tacharme de casanova diciéndome que a todas las chicas "yo" les paresia atractivo, que las revistas hablaban mas de mi que de ella y no recuerdo lo demás, solo recuerdo lo que daba vueltas en mi cabeza desde ese día

-Si me amaras tanto como dices, no te avergonzarías de mi!!- esa frase me hizo reaccionar, todo lo que le había dicho era un completo error, ella tenia razón, yo no había dado el aviso oficial de nuestro "noviazgo" así que yo no tenia el control sobre ella, fue allí donde quise aclarar las cosas, pero ella me golpeo con tanta furia que mis palabras se esfumaron, no sabia que decirle ahora, pensé en irme para después aclararlo todo pero ella dijo algo que me persigue desde ese día

-Ve te!!! Y no vuelvas!!! Escuchaste bien!!!- ese comentario me hizo entender que ella no quería nada mas con migo, ella me odiaba y yo no podría vivir con eso, así que decidí irme, pensé que quizás ella reaccionaria y me llamaría en estos días pero no lo hizo.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

-Misty te extraño- un leve suspiro salio de mi boca en ese instante, puse mis manos en mi cara para tapar mi mal estado y ahora siento que todo ha acabado

-Ey Ash!! Te estoy hablando hace como media hora- una voz conocida sonó a mi costado, haciendo me reaccionar

-May que haces aquí- la mire en ese momento, lucia una pequeña minifalda azul y una blusa con muchos brillantes, pude notar que sus accesorios eran demasiados y la luz de sus brillantes en su cabello me dilataban debido al que sol se reflejaban en ellos

-Vamos Ash prometiste algo, debes cumplir- me dijo tan aniñada, que me dio miedo negarme a cumplir mi promesa, me levante decidido y alce a pikachu para después depositarlo en mis hombros

* * *


	2. Sentimientos

**Your presence still lingers here**

_DELIA: 40_

_DAISY: 23_

_VIOLET: 22_

_LYLI: 21_

_AUTORAS: Sirena-Misty… MistyIvette_

_Canción: Evanescence - My Inmortal_

* * *

MISTY POV

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

¿Cómo puede una joven de tan solo 20 años llevar sola una situación como esta?, la mayoría de las personas razonables, piensan en tener familia después de los 25 años, o quizás algunos mas inteligentes nunca piensan en eso, tal vez yo no sea tan inteligente como pensaba, tal vez y solo tal vez pueda confrontar esta situación sin tener que hacer muchos esfuerzos –Estas loca Misty- me dije a mi misma en ese momento, mis pensamientos se apoderaban de mi, algunos buenos y otros malos, pero ninguno tenia la solución a mi problema, mi embarazo esta confirmado así que no tengo mas remedio que enfrentarlo y decirle a "el" lo que pasa, quizás con esta noticia lo de nosotros seria ahora si, algo real

-Misty!! Ven a ver esto- gritaba mi hermana Daisy, ella acababa de llegar momentos después de que yo le hablara, estaba dispuesta a contarle lo que pasaba así que me levante de mi cama y camine hacia donde ella estaba. Al llegar allí la encontré ojeando un revista de chismes, en ella era normal aquello así que no le tome mucha importancia.

-No me importa, que Tiziano nos haya dicho bigotonas Daisy- trate de hacer mi día con algo de humor, ya que lo siguiente que yo le confesaría a mi hermana seria demasiado para las dos

-O sea!! Ese Tiziano me las pagara algún día- me decía con sus puños cerrados-Pero eso no era lo que te quería enseñar- Algo extrañada me acerque para ver lo que la tenia tan ansiosa, la revista era una de las mas reconocidas "TV PokeNotas" –Mira quien esta aquí-

Un escalofrió me inundo por dentro, no lo podía creer, quizás era un mal sueño, o una foto editada, una equivocación, algo visto de otro Angulo, pero las fotos no mentían, el estaba Allí, con una de mis mejores amigas, los dos parecían demasiado felices, caminaban de la mano riendo y se veían tan bien

-Es May- dije mientras tomaba la revista en mis manos, no pude ver la cara que Daisy puso al escuchar mi reacción, mi atención estaba en lo que comentaban los chismosos entrevistadores.

-No te parece que la manera de vestir de May es un poco extraña- los comentarios de Daisy no me importaban yo, seguía leyendo la nota. Me pare en un comentario que un tal David Robles hizo y lo leí en voz alta

-"Ahora si, captamos al famoso entrenador Ash Ketchum, con su novia en publico, ya era hora de que este joven se mostrara tan cariñoso con alguna chica, teniendo a la líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste como amiga, ya nos habíamos hecho ideas erróneas de su sexo"- no quise segur leyendo, baje la revista y la deposite en la mesita de la sala, camine hacia mi habitación y me encerré en ella, escuchaba a Daisy gritándome detrás de la puerta.

-Misty que te pasa!! Sal de allí- pero no me importaba, mi mente estaba cerrada y mi rostro inexpresivo, mis pensamientos ahora se habían esfumado por completo y solo podía sentarme en el piso y recordar las imágenes y comentarios dolorosos, fue en ese momento cuando escuche que alguien tocaba la puerta –Iré a abrir- decía mi hermana, la cual seguía fuera tratando de explicarse ¿Por qué yo actuaba así?

-Hola como estas Daisy-

-Señora Ketchum, que bueno que vino, necesito que me ayude-

-Que pasa Daisy-

-Misty, se encerró en su cuarto y ahora no quiere salir-

-Ya veo, le enseñaste lo que publicaron-

-Si y creo que la puso muy mal, nunca pensé que reaccionara así, ella siempre fue tan fuerte y ..-

-No te preocupes yo lo arreglare-

-Saldré para que puedan hablar-

Escuchaba la charla que la señora Ketchum y Daisy entablaban, pero no me importaba lo que pudieran estarse diciendo, mi mundo se había acabado, mis planes de comunicarle sobre mi embarazo a mi hermana y después a Ash, se habían ido por la coladera, ahora mi vida era un completo desastre, y no podía hacer nada, no podía llorar, gritar ni salir huyendo, solo me mantenía sentada en el suelo con mis rodillas juntas y abrazada a ellas.

-Misty cariño, soy Delia, vine a visitarte, podemos hablar- escuche la voz de ella detrás de la gruesa puerta, pero no le respondí, no podía verla a la cara, ella era como mi madre, no podía decirle que su adorado hijo, me estaba destrozando por dentro –Se lo que sientes en este momento- sentí como ella se hincó y sentó en el suelo, al igual que yo –Sabes, cuando era joven, el padre de Ash hizo lo mismo, yo era tan joven y tonta- su charla me hizo reaccionar, deje de abrazar mis piernas y puse mi oido en la puerta para escucharla mejor –Pero el pudo solucionarlo Misty, el era el que llevaba las riendas de lo nuestro, y se que tu eres la chica que Ash necesita-

-El esta con May- por fin mi mente dejo escapar aquellas nubes grises que no me dejaban pronunciar palabra –Y…. yo no puedo hacer nada- sentí como el maldito liquido acuoso se formaba en mis ojos, no podía negar que todo lo que estaba pasando me dolía demasiado

-Puedes dejarme pasar para abrazarte?- la dulce voz de Delia me llego tan dentro que no pude contenerme , me aleje un poco de la puerta para poder abrirla, vi por unos segundos a aquella señora sentada en el suelo, y después me abalance sobre ella para abrazarla tan fuerte como lo haría con mi verdadera madre.

-Calma pequeña- sentí ahora, sus manos acariciando mi cabello, y en mi odio se escuchaban palabras de aliento –Yo estoy con tigo, no te dejare sola- aquello era lo que no necesitaba, y pude sacar todo lo que me atormentaba por dentro, empecé a llorar como una niña de 10 años, mis gemidos se escuchaban por toda la casa, mis lagrimas caían tan rápido que no podía controlarlas, recordaba, la pelea que tuve con "el", la noticia de mi embarazo y lo de la revista, todo era demasiado para mi, y el que ella estuviera con migo en ese momento me hacia tan fuerte, que pude sentir la necesidad de contárselo a ella

-Yo… yo…- trataba de sacar la confesión de mis labios, pero los gemidos y el dolor de las lagrimas corriendo por mis ojos no me dejaba hacerlo, entonces ella se separo de mi, se paro y me tendió la mano para hacer lo mismo, yo no comprendía lo que ella hacia, pero hice lo que ella me pedía, me condujo hacia mi cama y me sentó en la esquina

-Tranquilízate linda- sus palabras eran tan dulces que no pude evitar abrazarla de nuevo, sentí como la calma me invadía, mis lagrimas ya no salían, solo faltaba que mis gemidos desaparecieran, y ella sabia como hacerlo –Eso es, ahora respira profundo- me decía para calmarme,, pasaron unos segundos para que lo lograra, después se sentó a mi costado y me miro esperando a que yo le dijera algo

-Duele- fue lo único que salio de mi boca, me separa de ella, dejando el abrazo atrás, baje mi mirada y puse mis manos en mi cara, sentí como la tristeza me invadía, toque mi vientre y me decidí a decírselo.

-Lo se linda, pero debes calmarte- Sentí una caricia cariñosa en mi espalda y ya no pude mas la abrace y se lo dije

-Estoy embarazada- sentí como ella, me devolvió el abrazo al instante, sabia que la noticia la había tomado por sorpresa, así que comprendía que ella no tuviera palabras de aliento para mi en ese momento, pero me conformaba con el gran abrazo que me regalaba en ese momento.

Estuvimos en esa posición por muchos segundos hasta que el teléfono sonó, me levante secando las lagrimas que salían solas y conteste con la voz temblorosa

-Bueno- dije respirando profundo

-Misty … yo…- Me di cuenta enseguida quien era, la tristeza y amargura que sentía en ese momento, se volvió rabia y cólera

-Piérdete Ketchum - fue lo ultimo que hice y colgué con un gran golpe, Delia solo me veía, no tenia palabras para confortarme así que volvía a ella y la abrase de nuevo

* * *

ASH POV

_You used to captivate me by your resonating mind_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

7:00 AM. Demasiado temprano para que haya tanto ruido afuera¿Acaso nadie piensa que tengo que dormir bien? Ya era bastante con la desvelada de ayer para que hoy vinieran a despertarme, a esta hora de la mañana, trate de dormir de nuevo, pero el ruido seguía a fuera, así que me levante decidido a acabar con aquel escándalo, mi amigo amarillo dormía placidamente en su lugar, así que decidí no molestarlo, me coloque mi chaqueta negra sin camisa abajo y baje rápidamente las escaleras, me dirigí a la puerta y al abrirla no pude creer lo que pasaba

-Sr. Ketchum, para la Oreja…. ¿es verdad que usted y la Srita Maple, son oficialmente novios?-

-Sr. Ketchum, para Ventaneando… ¿Los rumores de su romance con la líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste han sido descartados?-

De repente tenia miles de micrófonos tratando de sobresalir en todas partes, las luces de las cámaras me las timaban los ojos, las preguntas tontas resonaban en mi cabeza y no podía hacer nada, trate de serrar la puerta pero la obsesión por una entrevista, impedía que los reporteros se quitaran de mi camino

-Que dicen todos ustedes!!- grite con furia para que ellos supieran, que se estaban pasando del limite

-Estamos enterados de su romance con la Sr. Maple- me decía una reportera joven con unos graciosos lentes, no pude evitar reírme en su cara, las cosas que escuchaba eran tan tontas, que no sabia que responder

-Vimos que no le intereso que ella tuviera novio- ahora un reportero me hacia preguntas que no venían al caso, claro que yo sabia que May entablaba una relación con uno de mis amigos así que decidí responderle como se merecía

-Ustedes!!!... están equivocados- me eche para a tras ya que no podía hacer otro escándalo enfrente de todas las cámaras

-Entonces nos responderá nuestras dudas- de nuevo la graciosa reportera ponía su micrófono en frente de mi cara, era tan insistente que no pude evitar negarme

-Claro, pero primero déjenme vestirme y hacer unas llamadas- ellos debían de respetar mi petición, ya bastante tenia yo con ser avergonzado frente a todos ellos, con mi bóxer de corsolas. Sentí como volvía el aire a mi, cuando las cámaras y los micrófonos se alejaban de mi rostro, cerré lentamente la puerta para que no se sintieran rechazados, pero…. algo lo impidió

-Lo esperare Ketchum- La reportera asomo la cabeza y me echo una mirada fría, después de eso termino de cerrar la puerta y me aterrorice al pensar lo que tendría que decirles a todo ellos.

Me dirigí de nuevo a mi habitación y me vestí como debí hacerlo en la mañana, había sido demasiado tonto al bajar con un simple bóxer y una simple chaqueta. Tome mi teléfono para llamar a May pero nadie contestaba. Fue entonces cuando decidí, investigar sobre el asunto. –Buscare en Internet- pensé y rápidamente prendí mi lapto, fue cuando me di cuenta de la desagradable noticia. En mi pantalla apareció un mensaje de May, en el, venia la portada de la revista mas reconocida de todo el mundo "PokeNotas" –Ash Ketchum presenta a nueva novia- leí en voz alta para asimilar la noticia –Misty- pensé en seguida¿Ya habrá leído la noticia?¿Que pensara de mi?

Las preguntas daban vueltas en mi cabeza, yo la amaba tanto que no permitiría que esto le afectara, mi plan para conquistarla de nuevo se vendría a bajo y yo me llevaría a May con migo, bastantes problemas debe tener ella ahora con Drew, solo de pensar como habrá tomado la noticia siento como mis pies tiemblan –Ya se- una buena idea se me vino a la mente, -Mama debe saber- corrí para tomar el teléfono y llamarle a la única persona que me salvaría el día pero la llamada tardo un poco en entrar

-Hola- sonó la voz de mi dulce madre –Habla a la casa de Delia Ketchum, por el momento no me encuentro en casa, pero si dejas tu mensaje te pediré disculpas por tus molestias y te llamare de nuevo-

-Genial- ahora si que mi vida había terminado, -¿Dónde estas madre?- me preguntaba furioso al no poder arreglar mis problemas solo, fue cuando se me vino a la mente donde podría estar mi adorable madre. Marque el teléfono y la llamada entro tan rápido como dio el primer timbre

-Hola- me contestaban del otro lado

-Hola, Profesor Oak, no se encuentra mi madre por allí- no tuve tiempo de saber si en verdad hablaba con el profesor Oak, lo único que quería era saber el paradero de mi ángel salvador

-Vaya, vaya, el famoso entrenador pokemon- contestaba una desagradable voz –Te has lucido Ash- pude comprender quien era en ese momento

-Tracey!! Que haces allí!!- le dije con mucha rabia, sabia que el trabajaba con el profesor, pero la pregunta salio sola de mi boca

-Claro ya no recuerdas que soy asistente del profesor, la fama se te ha ido de las manos-

-No estoy de humor ahora- en verdad deseaba terminar con esta conversación mas que nada en el mundo, pero tenia que saber donde rayos estaba mi madre en ese momento –Donde esta el Profesor Oak-

-Que significa lo de la revista- me pregunto tan frió como un iceberg, yo no tenia porque darle explicaciones a uno de mis rivales de amor, por su culpa la velada que yo tenia planeada para Misty había salido mal

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones, si no me dices donde esta el profesor te colgare- ahora si Tracey, me había sacado de mis casillas, la presión era demasiada para que el viniera y me pidiera explicaciones.

-Todos aquí saben lo que paso- ahora era el que gritaba, me quede helado por un momento, si lo sabían todos entonces…- Misty también lo sabe- eso me corroboraba lo que yo había querido averiguar desde el principio

-Y tu debes estar muy feliz respecto a eso- hubo un silencio de su parte, yo me imaginaba que le había dado en el clavo, y el no sabia como responder, pero me di cuenta que no fue así

-¿Qué tratas de decir Ash-

-Tu estas enamorado de Misty!! Ni creas que no me daba cuenta de cómo la mirabas y de todas las cosas que le decías para que ella se fijara en ti-

-Estas loco!!!!- la platica con Tracey se había vuelto demasiado para mi, estaba a punto de colgarle y terminar con este martirio pero el dijo algo que se me quedo grabado

-Yo nunca he estado enamorado de ella- me congele por un segundo¿Acaso mis celos habían llegado demasiado lejos? –No puedo negarte que me ha gustado desde el primer momento- dijo con aquella autoridad que lo caracterizaba –Pero eso no significa que la ame, entiendes-

-Dijiste que te gusta!!!- le grite con furia, con el iban 2 amigos que me confesaban su gusto por la chica de mis sueños

-Claro!!!!, como me gusta Dawn, May, Violet, Lily- ahora comprendía lo que el quería decirme, Misty tan solo le parecía una chica hermosa y a quien no, ella era la chica mas bella de todo el mundo y lo siguiente que dijo me lo corroboro -son chicas hermosas, pero no por eso se las quitaría a mis amigos, además Daisy y yo nos comprometeremos-

-Que!- dije con una tremenda cara de expresión, no sabia que decirle, siempre había pensado que el me quería quitar a Misty, pero nunca fue su intención, así que intente pedirle perdón pero ahora no era el momento-Tracey… yo… no quise… pensar-

-Calla Ash!! Y arregla las cosas con Misty, tu madre esta con ella en este momento, quizás haya logrado calmarla

-Gracias Tracey, te debo una disculpa-

-Háblale- fue lo ultimo que dijo, después me colgó y ahora yo sabia lo que tenia que hacer, tome de nuevo el teléfono y me dispuse a marcar, mis dedos temblaban tanto que apretaba botones equivocados, así que utilice el botón de remarcar, intentaba llamarle siempre así que su numero estaba grabado en mi teléfono, escuche el primer timbre, y sentí como mi estomago se revolvía, al escuchar el segundo timbre decidí desistir y dejarlo así pero después la escuche hablar

-Bueno- escuche como su voz se quebraba, sabia que yo era el culpable, así que decidí explicárselo todo

-Misty … yo…- no sabia que decirle, estaba decidido a arreglar todo con ella pero el nervio no me dejaba expresarlo

-Piérdete Ketchum –dijo y después colgó, sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas y fue cuando no pude mas y llore como un bebe.

---...----...-----...----...-----

_Ho0ola!! a todos los que len este fic!!, mi amiga Sirena-Misty y iio estamos muy felices porque nos dejan comentarios, grasias por seguirnos y les prometemos acabar este fic y no dejarlo inconcluso._

_Nos hemos esforzado muchiio por que quede bien escrito y nos agrada que disfruten del el, grasias a todos!! en especial a mi hermana mayor y a mi amiga Sirena-Misty... (ideadora de todo)_


	3. Revelacion

**Your presence still lingers here**

_AUTORAS: Sirena-Misty… MistyIvette_

_Canción: Evanescence - My Inmortal_

MISTY POV

These wounds won´t seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There´s just too much that time cannot erase

---….---….----….---….---….----….---….---….----….---….---….----….

Hola que tal amigos, estamos totalmente en vivo desde el estudio pokeforo1, la noticia del noviazgo de un famoso joven Maestro Pokemon, se ha difundido muy rápido, y nosotros tenemos la primicia de la entrevista que nos brindo el día de ayer, e aquí la información

-Aquí Katia Reportando desde Hoenn, el famoso Maestro Pokemon Ash Ketchum, nos ha brindado una conferencia de prensa para hablar sobre el tema, que ha conmovido a todo el mundo y yo seré la primera en preguntar ¿Joven Ketchum es verdad que usted mantenía una relación amorosa con la Joven Líder de Gimnasio de ciudad Celeste?-

-Así es, pero ahora todo ha terminado entre nosotros dos-

-¿Y por eso busco consuelo en la pequeña Señorita Maple?-

-Claro que no, ella solo me ayuda a sentirme mejor-

-Ya veo, Entonces piensa que Misty Waterflower no es todo lo que usted necesita?

-Misty y yo somos muy diferentes, yo soy un reconocido Maestro Pokemon, y ella es solo una líder de Gimnasio, así que nuestros mundos son muy diferentes

-Reportando para Pokeforo1 Katia-

Valla!! Amigos, han escuchado eso!! El joven Ketchum nos acaba de decir que Misty Waterflower es poca cosa para el, pueden creerlo, volveremos con mas comentarios después de estos comerciales.

---….---….----….---….---….----….---….---….----….---….---….----….

Se que puedo lograr todo lo que me propongo, que no estoy sola y que podré salir adelante, regresar a mi gimnasio, me ha ayudado mucho y agradezco a todas las personas importantes para mi, ciento que la vida no ha acabado todavía y si tengo que luchar contra "algo", o contra "alguien" lo haré por mi pequeño, se que la vida para una madre soltera joven es demasiado dura pero con el apoyo de mis hermanas y de mi madre postiza saldré a delante, no se si algún día "el" lo sabrá, no se si le importara si quiera, lo único que se es que mi hijo nacerá y será tan feliz como yo.

-Misty, linda… ¿en que piensas?- escuche a mi costado una voz dulce la cual me ha reconfortado durante las ultimas horas, no podía evitar pensar como seria mi vida, ahora con un miembro mas en la familia

-Solo pienso, como será mi vida – quise suavizar la expresión en mi rostro, el cual lucia muy mal, después de la desvelada que nos dimos Delia y yo,... recuerdo que lloramos hasta ya no poder ...

-Tranquila, que tal si desayunamos un rico omelet- vi su rostro y me conmovió, nunca pensé que ella estaría de mi lado, después de lo que hice...

-Creo que no se me antoja mucho una comida tan temprano-

-¡Como!- me respondió tan sorprendida por mi rechazo a su desayuno, que pude notar la cara de preocupación que puso

-Debes comer bien, Misty este pequeño no debe nacer débil- me dijo mientras acariciaba mi vientre, nadie pensaría que en verdad yo estuviese embarazada, mi vientre no había crecido mucho, así que era fácil esconder aquel secreto

-Bueno, pero que sea solo una pequeña ración- no pude negarme, y sabia que ella tenia razón, ¿como es que mi pequeño crecerá bien si yo no lo ayudo?

-Iré enseguida- la vi pararse y dirigirse hacia la puerta de mi habitación, me hizo un gesto dulce, y después desapareció tras la puerta.

Fue entonces cuando empecé a marearme, el color azul de mi habitación, tornaba colores extraños, un amargo liquido me quemaba la garganta y mi cabeza daba vueltas. Me dirigí apresurada a mi baño y puse mis manos alrededor del excusado, empecé a vomitar… sentía el asqueroso liquido quemar mi garganta, y recorrer mi boca, gemidos de dolor salían de mi garganta al terminar de expulsarlo, pero de nuevo el asqueo me ganaba, no podía evitarlo, aquello era horrible.

-Misty!!- escuche que Daisy me llamaba, así que trate de calmarme para responderle, tome un pedazo de rollo y me limpie los labios, respire e inhale profundo

-Que… pasa!!?- grite con todo mi poder, para que no se diera cuenta de mi mal estado, pero creo que no fue suficiente, ya que la escuche subir rápido las escaleras, las cuales daban a mi habitación

-Misty, que te parece si suspendemos el desayuno y nos quedamos a platicar aquí-

-¿Qué?- Salí del baño, algo confundida, en verdad pensaba que Daisy se había dado cuenta de mi mal estado y ahora ella venia aquí para cuidarme, pero no fue así –Vamos Daisy ahora tengo mucha hambre, no puedo dejar el desayuno a un lado-

-No Misty!!, que tal si te traigo el desayuno a la cama- vi el temor en sus ojos, sabia que ella escondía algo, por alguna extraña razón, no quería que bajara

-Estoy cansada de esta habitación quiero salir al aire libre- la cara de pánico en Daisy se hizo mayor, cerro la puerta para que yo no pudiera salir

-Debes descansar-

-Si no te quitas, tendré que saltar por la ventana- su comportamiento me estaba poniendo nerviosa, en verdad quería saber que era lo que pasaba afuera, me dirigí hacia la ventana para que mi hermana viera que hablaba en serio

-Espera!!- dijo parándome, y tomándome del brazo –Solo te quiero proteger-

-¿Dónde esta Delia?- la situación en ese momento era verdaderamente extraña, mi hermana Daisy no me dejaba salir de la habitación y no había señales de Delia, yo sabia que algo andaba mal

-Ella… esta arreglando un asunto… debes quedarte aquí- Daisy actuaba de una manera muy extraña, la cual me ponía muy nerviosa, junte todas mis fuerzas y la hice a un lado, después me apresure a salir de mi habitación para por fin saber que era lo que pasaba

-Por favor, ya les dije que Misty esta indispuesta- Escuche a la Señora Ketchum hablar y detrás de su voz, escuche muchas mas, me acerque hacia la puerta donde ella se encontraba y la vi luchar contra miles de micrófonos y cámaras

-¿Qué pasa?- alce mi voz para que supieran que me molestaba todo aquello, vi como los reporteros pararon un segundo y después se volvió todo un caos

-Misty por favor, sube a tu habitación- vi como mis hermanas luchaban con los camarógrafos para que ellos no lograran entrar de lleno a la casa del Gimnasio, Violet trataba de llevarme de nuevo hacia mi habitación

-No permitiré que ellos vengan a arruinarme el día- dije feroz y me dirigí hacia ellos, mi hermana me miraba extrañada, quizás era la palidez de mi piel o mi mal estado que pudo notar en seguida

-Miren todos; es Misty Waterflower- un reportero me vio al instante y quiso sobresalir de todos los demás, pero Lily lo detenía al igual que los demás

-Que es lo que quieren- pregunte furiosa, sentía que aquel mareo volvía a mi, pero no debía permitirme debilitarme en ese momento

-Señorita Waterflower nos enteramos de su romance con el Joven Ketchum- una reportera joven con unos graciosos lentes comenzó a preguntar cosas que me llegaron por sorpresa –Nos dijo que lo de ustedes acabo y que ..- no deje que terminara su frase, me acerque a un contenedor donde "yo" guardaba todas mis Pokebolas y volví hacia ellos

-No me interesa lo que les dijo, Ash Ketchum, si no salen de mi propiedad, lo lamentaran- alce la pokebola que momentos antes había tomado y la alcé con furia, todo me daba vueltas en ese momento pero no me importaba, lo único que yo quería era, que todos ellos desaparecieran

-Ya veo porque Ash Ketchum la dejo- un nuevo reportero rebaso el limite y me insulto como antes nadie –Usted es demasiado grosera-

-¿Cree que es poca cosa para el Joven Maestro?-sentí un gran micrófono en mi rostro, la reportera era demasiado bonita, tenia un gafete que decía "Katia", la pregunta que me formulo fue demasiado para mi, así que estalle en ese momento, solté a mi pokemon y le ordene un gran chorro de agua,

-Misty estas bien- escuche una voz lejana, la cual me llamaba, yo no podía responderle en ese momento, mi cuerpo, no respondía las ordenes de mi cerebro y solo pude ver como mi vista se nublaba.

---….---….----….---….---….----….---….---….----….---….---….----….

Regresamos a Pokeforo 1 el mejor programa de chismes del medio pokemon, estábamos hablando sobre el polémico Joven Ketchum, hemos recibido muchas llamadas al respecto, y tenemos en la línea al mismo Ash Ketchum….. Pero esperen un momento…. Tenemos información nueva en este momento… tenemos un enlace desde ciudad celeste… Adelante Katia

-Hola amigos de Pokeforo1 estamos en vivo desde ciudad celeste, la joven líder de gimnasio a sido victima de un ataque de locura, como ven estamos totalmente empapados, al alrededor pueden observar, a nuestros compañeros tratando de salvar sus equipos de grabación-

Dinos Katia que paso

-Verán estábamos hablando con ella tranquilamente cuando de la nada, nos ha atacado con su Starmie, después de salir volando, logramos salvar el material y cuando regresamos para pedir una explicación, la hemos encontrado desmayada-

Como es eso!! Y que más paso

-Llegó la ambulancia y ha sido trasladada al hospital de ciudad Viridian, cuando tengamos mas información se las aremos llegar-

Valla eso fue muy interesante…. Señor Ketchum sigue en la línea…. Si bueno….. Ash Ketchum…. Desgraciadamente hemos perdido comunicación con el con el joven Ketchum… pero seguiremos informando

---….---….----….---….---….----….---….---….----….---….---….----….

ASH POV

When you cried I´d wipe away all of your tears

When you´d scream I´d fight away all of your fears

and I held your hand through all of these years

And you still have all of me

El día era pésimo, había demasiado trafico en Viridian City, podía ver a las personas caminar fuera de mi auto y avanzar mas rápido que yo, incluso los pequeños cachorros avanzaban a una velocidad considerable, así que decidí dejar mi auto en un lugar conveniente y correr hacia mi destino –Misty!!, perdóname por favor- mis pensamientos estaba completamente ocupados, sabia que "ella" estaba mal por mi culpa –Todo lo que dijeron es mentira!!- dije mientras corría hacia el hospital, recordaba lo que horas antes habían pasado en la televisión, yo estaba hundido en mi cama cuando escuche a alguien llamara mi puerta……

---….---….----….---….---….----….---….---….----….---….---….----….

-Ash!! Abre es urgente!!- decidí, no ir a atender a aquella persona que me molestaba en mi depresión, ya era bastante molesto tener que soportar a miles de paparazzis tratando de captarme haciendo algo extraño. Así que volví a hundir la cabeza en la almohada y trate de seguir adelante con mi plan de depresión, pero la persona insistía –Soy May!!! Ash!! Tienes que abrirme-

-May?- levante la cabeza al escuchar su nombre, sabia que en cualquier momento, tendría que arreglar el asunto con May y Drew, pero no pensaba que fuera tan rápido –Boy!!!- grite fuerte para que ella me escuchara, después me vestí tan rápido como pude, un pantalón de algodón y una camisa fue lo que pude conseguir, baje las escaleras rápidamente y al abrir la puerta me encontré con May acompañada por Drew –Hola!- dije con una sonrisa fingida

-Debes prender la televisión- vi a May, empujarme y correr hacia la sala de mi pequeño departamento, prendió la tele y busco ansiosa un canal, aproveche ese momento para aclarar las cosas con Drew, sabia que el estaba molesto –Drew…. Yo…. Tú… tienes que saber lo que en realidad paso -

-Lo se- dijo tan frió como solía hacerlo Misty –No soy tan inmaduro para guiarme por rumores- sentí como el mundo se me venia en cima cuando dijo aquello, en verdad me sorprendía mucho ese chico, a pesar de su corta edad, era capaz de mantenerse al margen de todo lo malo que pasaba en ese momento

-Pero, lo que dicen…. Debes saber que May trataba de ayudarme- de nuevo trate de explicarle lo sucedió del otro día

-Lo se, May me lo contó todo- me interrumpió antes de continuar con mi historia, en verdad me alegre de que May hubiese encontrado a alguien como el

-Ash!! Ven a ver esto!!!- May me llamaba tan nerviosa como nunca, me apresure a revisar la causa de su nerviosismo, vi el canal que sintonizo y me senté para escuchar mejor

-Valla pero miren!! Pasaran la entrevista que di ayer- no me sorprendía mucho que el canal mas polémico de Hoenn pasara la entrevista que me había echo sufrir tanto

-Cállate y escucha- oí la voz de Drew detrás de mí y me horrorice cuando escuche lo que los reporteros decían

Vaya!! Amigos, han escuchado eso!! El joven Ketchum nos acaba de decir que Misty Waterflower es poca cosa para el, pueden creerlo, volveremos con mas comentarios después de estos comerciales.

-No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso Ash- escuche la voz de May a mi costado pero no pude responderle, estaba en shock

-Creo que todo esto tiene una explicación- ahora Drew hablaba a mis espaldas, pero tampoco podía responderle

-Ash!! Tienes que hacer algo, de seguro Misty esa viendo esto- el nombre conocido que May mencionó, me hizo reaccionar y recordar la entrevista….

---….---….----….---….---….----….---….---….----….---….---….----….

-¿Joven Ketchum es verdad que usted mantenía una relación amorosa con la Joven Líder de Gimnasio de ciudad Celeste?-

-Así es, pero ahora todo ha terminado entre nosotros dos, fui muy torpe y la perdí, ella no merecía estar con migo, yo solo la hacia sufrir, mi error mas grande fue no presentarla a ustedes como mi novia, ella era todo para mi, la amo tanto que no quiero que sienta que me avergüenzo de ella-

-¿Y por eso busco consuelo en la pequeña Señorita Maple?-

-Claro que no, ella solo me ayuda a sentirme mejor y a planear algo para recuperar a Misty, ese día, íbamos de compras, May me había dicho que conocía un buen lugar donde yo podría encontrar un regalo para Misty, pero al llegar allí me di cuenta de que con un simple regalo, no podría remediar algo que yo había causado, así que decidimos buscar otra cosa… por ello llegué tarde a mi casa y los recibí en piyama-

-Ya veo, Entonces piensa que Misty Waterflower no es todo lo que usted necesita?

-Misty y yo somos muy diferentes, yo soy un reconocido Maestro Pokemon, y ella es solo una líder de Gimnasio, así que nuestros mundos son muy diferentes, algunos dicen que eso es lo que en verdad pienso, pero ella es demasiado para mi, creo que ella necesita a alguien mas maduro, pero si lo encontrara, yo moriría de dolor ella es todo lo que tengo, la conozco desde que teníamos 10 años y he compartido con ella cosas hermosas, no se que haría sin ella-

-¿Y porque no se reconcilian?-

-Como ya les dije, cometí el error mas grande de mi vida y con tan solo un "perdóname" no puedo arreglar todo, además Misty no es alguien que perdona tan fácilmente, ella es……Mi vida-

-¿Qué planes tiene para el futuro-

-Quisiera regresar con ella… y les agradecería si esta entrevista terminase ya-

-Joven Ketchum!! Una pregunta mas!! Soy Katia de pokeforo1-

-Dije que ya no mas preguntas!-

-Me las pagara-

---….---….----….---….---….----….---….---….----….---….---….----….

-Ash!! Dime que piensas hacer- recuerdo que escuche de la voz de may, estaba tan enfurecido por los comentarios que decidí arreglarlo a mi manera, camine hacia donde se encontraba mi teléfono de casa, y llame al entupido programa, recuerdo que la ira me embargo por un momento y el timbre sonaba tan lento que no podía contenerme, las miradas de Drew y May me invadían pero eso no importaba

-Debes calmarte- Drew seguía tan calmado…. Que me daba envidia……

-Miren!! El programa volvió al aire- mire hacia donde se encontraba el televisor y por fin escuche por el altavoz de mi teléfono que alguien contestaba

-Pokeforo1 que se le ofrece- una operadora había contestado a mi llamada, mi coraje se hizo mayor y le grite como nunca

-Soy Ash Ketchum!!! Y quiero denuncia una calumnia!!!-

-Ash!! Ketchum en la línea 5- escuche que decía la operadora tras el teléfono, mi sangre hervía de rabia, nadie contestaba!!... Fue cuando lo escuche en la televisión

Regresamos a Pokeforo 1 el mejor programa de chismes del medio pokemon, estábamos hablando sobre el polémico Joven Ketchum, hemos recibido muchas llamadas al respecto, y tenemos en la línea al mismo Ash Ketchum….. Pero esperen un momento…. Tenemos información nueva en este momento… tenemos un enlace desde ciudad celeste… Adelante Katia

-Hola amigos de Pokeforo1 estamos en vivo desde ciudad celeste, la joven líder de gimnasio ha sido victima de un ataque de locura, como ven estamos totalmente empapados, al alrededor pueden observar, a nuestros compañeros tratando de salvar sus equipos de grabación-

Me quede en shock después de lo ocurrido, Drew y May seguían mirándome, esperaban mi reacción y yo lo sabia, tenia que ir a verla, a explicarle lo sucedía, así que colgué, tome las llaves de mi auto y Salí de casa.

---….---….----….---….---….----….---….---….----….---….---….----….

-Por fin- la entrada al Hospital, esfumo mis pensamientos y entre apresurado tropezando con todo lo que se me ponía en frente, escuche a unas enfermeras hablar sobre Misty, así que me dirigí al lugar donde decían que se encontraba ella

-Ash!!- escuche la voz de mi madre y me sorprendí, gire para verificar que era ella y la vi parada frente a mi con los ojos húmedos, por un momento pensé que mi día estaba arreglado con su presencia pero de un momento a otro fui victima de un golpe por parte de ella –Como pudiste, hijo- vi como sus ojos se llenaron de amargas lagrimas, yo no entendía nada, quise continuar mi camino pero ella me lo impedía

-Quiero verla- el golpe en la mejilla que me proporciono mi madre, no me importo, ella nunca me había golpeado antes, así que sabia que me lo merecía en ese momento

-Aléjate de esa puerta Jovencito- sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo, mi madre utilizaba un tono de voz desconocido para mi, yo siempre había sido el niño mas consentido de todo el mundo, pensaba que tenia una madre que todo me pasaba por alto…. En ese momento sabia que ella tenia demasiadas razones para regañarme de esa forma

-Tengo que hablar con ella!!-

-Tienes que calmarte primero!!, entiendes- mi madre estaba tan asustada que pude notar algo diferente

-No es un simple desmayo verdad- la cuestione duramente, si Misty tenia algo malo, debía saberlo

-No- me respondió tan rápido que no pude oír bien la respuesta

-No?- pregunte para corroborar lo que según yo había escuchado, la respuesta de nuevo fue negativa, aparte mi mano de la perilla de la puerta para ponerla en mi mejilla, donde minutos atrás mi madre me proporciono una bofetada

-No puedo creer que le hayas echo esto a Misty… tu eras mi pequeño-

-Yo…. No dije lo que el programa difundió-

-Ash!! No me refiero a eso-

-Entonces?-

-Ella esta embarazada!!!-

------…..------…….--------……..---------…….---------


	4. Problemas

**Your presence still lingers here**

_Casey- 18_

_Sakura- 20_

_Duplica-20_

_Todd- 21_

_Richi- 19_

_Brock- 23_

_AUTORAS: Sirena-Misty… MistyIvette_

_Canción: Evanescence - My Inmortal_

* * *

MISTY POV

_I´ve tried so hard to tell myself that you´re gone  
__But though you´re still with me  
__I´ve been alone all along_

Mi mente estaba en blanco, sentía mi cuerpo prisionero, voces hablando a mis costados, olores extraños en el ambiente, mis ojos totalmente cerrados incapaces de abrirse….. yo sabia que algo estaba mal, no dormía ni nada por el estilo, la sensación de incomodidad me daba a entender que no estaba en mi cuarto acostada en mi cama, no estaba en el gimnasio …-¿Dónde estoy?-

-Doctor –escuche la voz de una mujer cerca de mi – la joven esta reaccionando - esa misma voz se alejo para darle paso a una voz gruesa

– Señorita Waterflower – alcance a oír - ¿puede verme? – sentí una luz amarilla en mis ojos, no pude aguantar mas aquella horrible luz y abrí mis ojos de golpe, con lo que me encontré, definitivamente no era mi habitación, hombres con batas blancas y dos enfermeras me rondaban, estaba llena de cables y podía escuchar los latidos de mi corazon a mi lado

-Mi bebe – fue lo único que salio de mi boca… no podía pensar en otra cosa, mi salud me importaba muy poco, la razón por la que esta allí no la sabia …. solo quería conocer el estado de mi pequeño

-Todo está bien Misty – sentí que mi alma regresaba cuando escuche la voz de Delia…. gire mi mirada hacia la derecha y allí estaba ella, mi madre postiza, mi pilar,…. cuando tomo mi mano suavemente sentí una paz inmensa

–Ya paso todo……, todo está bien ahora-puede ver en su mirada el alivio que le daba al verme despierta, sentí su mano estrechar suavemente la mía, pero yo estaba tan débil que no podía estrecharla

-¿Qué paso?- pregunte levemente ya que mi voz se iba muy fácil y casi no recordaba lo que había pasado

-No lo recuerdas-

-Ah... si- los recuerdos volvieron a mi, las cámaras, los fotógrafos, micrófonos, reporteros…..

-Misty… Ash… ya lo sabe- abrí mis ojos al escuchar eso, sentí mi cuerpo tenso con el solo echo de pensar en la reacción de el

-Quiere hablar contigo-

-No- dije al instante, este no era el momento adecuado para hablar con el causante de mi mal estado –No lo dejen pasar-volteé hacia donde se encontraba el doctor, vi como ponía suero en una bolsa transparente, fue cuando supe que lo que me había sucedido era por la falta de comida o falta de nutrición –Por favor doctor, no deje entrar a Ash Ketchum - le suplique

-Muy bien Srita Waterflower, lo que usted diga- vi que le dijo algo en el oido a la enfermera y salio del cuarto

-Que pasa?- dije mientras veía a la enfermera terminar de llenar mi bolsa de suero

-Su novio se encuentra afuera de la habitación y le ha pedido al medico que le avise cuando usted despierte-

-Misty tienes que hablar con el- Delia no se daba por vencida, y yo la entendía, Ash era su hijo! Y ella solo quería la felicidad para el

-Hablare con el cuando este lista-por fin pude ver una sonrisa en el rostro de ella y una cara de alivio se escapo de sus gestos

-Entonces esto esta listo

-Gracias Enfermera- dije amablemente para agradecerle sus cuidados hacia mi, la enfermera era bien parecida, su pelo dorado me recordaba a Daisy –Oh no!!- dije mientras pasaban por mi cabeza las imágenes de mis hermanas –Donde están mis hermanas-

-Tranquila Misty, ellas se fueron a descansar, pasaron toda la noche aquí-

-Ya veo- deje escapar un suspiro y puse mis manos en mi vientre –Sabe Delia, mis hermanas no se merecen esto-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Violet esta con Brock ahora, Daisy esta por casarse con Tracey, Lily sale con Andrés, todas tienen cosas muy importantes por hacer… y yo vengo y les arruino la existencia-

-Como puedes decir eso Misty!!, ellas te quieren mucho- sentí como apretó mas mi mano y no pude mas, me senté con las únicas fuerzas que me quedaban y la abracé de nuevo

-Misty!!! Déjame entrar- Escuche la voz de Ash tras la puerta, me horrorice al pensa que lograría entrar, pero luego escuche como el doctor llamaba a seguridad –Misty!!!- escuche de nuevo sus gritos desesperados, abracé mas a Delia y lagrimas de dolor salían de mis ojos

-…-….--…-..--.-.

Dios días han pasado ya desde que ocurrió el incidente con la prensa, aunque la televisión sigue hablando de mi y de mi horrible carácter, ahora ya estoy mejor y me dirijo hacia el Gimnasio celeste, el doctor dijo que no hiciera esfuerzos y que comiera bien, así que decidí obedecer las reglas, Daisy y Lily fueron al hospital para recogerme…

-Nos diste un buen susto Misty- Vi la cara de Daisy tras el retrovisor, parecia demasiado acongojada por mi anterior estado –No se como pude dejarte bajar-

-Ya sabes como es ella- ahora Lily me trataba como una niña pequeña –Demasiado orgullosa-

-Yo no soy orgullosa- dije arqueando una ceja y cruzando mis brazos

-Jajaja claro que lo eres, y si lo niegas te estarás delatando- Lily siempre me sacaba de juicio, no soportaba que tuviera razon a si que decidí no contestarle y sostener mi postura de resentida

-Muy bien hemos llegado- decía Daisy mientras apagaba el motor y salía del auto

-Quieres que te ayude Misty-

-No Lily yo puedo sola!! Solo estoy embarazada- abrí la puerta del auto y vi un gran letrero –"Bienvenida!?- dije mientras inspeccionaba el letrero

-Sorpresa!!- gritaron muchas personas dentro del gimnasio, me acerque mas y pude notar a todos mis amigos allí

-Misty!! Como pudiste ocultarnos algo así- Brock llego a mi llorando desesperado –Yo tenia que ser el principal en enterarse- reí al verlo, en verdad me sentaba de maravilla volver a ver a uno de mis mejores amigos así que le di un gran abrazo

-Gracias por estar aquí- le dije mientras me controlaba para no llorar

-Oye te olvidas de nosotros- me separe de Brock, para encontrarme con muchas caras conocidas

-Todd, Duplica, Sakura, Richie, Casey….. Que hacen aquí?-

-Veras escuche por la televisión cosas horribles de una persona muy querida para mi- Duplica tomo primero la palabra, dio un paso y sentí su mirada inspeccionadora

-Yo me asuste mucho cuando escuche que estabas en el hospital- Mi amiga Sakura, siempre se preocupaba por mí, me llamaba cada que podía hacerlo y me visitaba cuando estaba de paso por la ciudad

-Aja!!! – Escuche el grito de Casey y me asuste un poco –Te hiciste famosa sin mi- su aspecto había cambiado mucho, ya no era aquella pequeña niña fanática de los Electabuzz que llevaba consigo un pequeño bat, ahora era toda una adolescente

-Jaja… Yo… - Reí nerviosa al sentir la mirada de mis tres mejores amigas, yo sabia que ellas estaban preocupadas por mi, Duplica me lo dicen con sus gestos, Sakura no paraba de preguntar como estaba y el animo que Casey trataba de transmitirme era solo para hacerme sentir mejor

-Vamos Misty!! Traje un gran pastel de bienvenida tienes que probarlo- sentí el jalón que Casey me dio para dirigirme a dentro del gimnasio, Sakura le daba instrucciones a Casey para que no me lastimara y Duplica seguía mirándome

-Oigan chicas no se olviden de nosotros, tengo que tomarles unas fotos para recordar- Sentí un gran flash proveniente de la cámara de Todd, eso me hizo recordar….

-Déjala en paz Todd- Richie se hizo presente y me ayudo a pasar al gimnasio

-Vaya...- dije mientras veía las decoraciones nuevas del gimnasio, mis hermanas habían puesto muchos listones y globos para recibirme, además había una gran mesa donde podría apreciarse comida numerosa –Y donde esta ese pastel?- pregunte con gran animo

-Te cortare un pedazo!!- grito Casey mientras corría hacia la mesa de bocadillos

-Yo te traeré, una bebida Misty-

-Gracias Sakura- la vi alejarse hacia la cocina, quizás las bebidas estaban en el refrigerador, así evitarían que se descongelaran

-Misty- sentí una mano en mi hombro, me di la vuelta y vi a Duplica un poco acongojada –Tenemos que hablar-

-Duplica… yo…- no sabia que decirle, no sabia como actuar, lo único que yo sabia era que ella conocía mi secreto, conocía la verdad

-Oigan chicas, posen para la foto- escuche la interrupción de Todd, que se disponía a tomar una nueva foto

-Espera, quiero salir- Richie se supo en medio nosotras y otro flash se hizo presente

-Muy bien chicos ya basta de fotos, Misty tiene que ir a ver a mi nuevo Ditto- sentí la mano de duplica de nuevo en mi hombro y me condujo hacia fuera de gimnasio, sabia que tenia que arreglar esto ahora o nunca, así que decidí no poner resistencia

Salimos hacia la sección de descansos del gimnasio, allí los retadores acostumbraban a descansar después de una batalla, había muchas bancas y hermosos árboles, y en la parte central podía verse la cascada artificial que mis hermanas habían creado

-Duplica yo…- quise comenzar con la explicación para que todo acabara rápido, pero ella no me dejo, puso un dedo en mis labios y después giro sus talones y regreso al gimnasio… no comprendí su acción hasta que vi salir a alguien de entre los arbustos, me horrorice al ver de quien se trataba

-Hola Misty –

-Ash…-

* * *

ASH POV

_When you cried I´d wipe away all of your tears  
__When you´d scream I´d fight away all of your fears  
__and I held your hand through all of these years  
__And you still have all of me_

Es extraño estar dentro de un hospital, ver a las enfermeras ir y venir, escuchar los llantos incontrolados de las personas que han perdido a sus seres queridos, ver las paredes blancas y oler ese aroma de hospital, pero …… mas extraño aun es…..saber que serás padre.

-Ash¿quieres un café?- escuche a mi madre sentarse en el sillón donde yo estaba, me había pasado todo el día sentado allí, esperando al diagnostico del doctor, pensando tantas cosas, con mis manos en mi rostro y mi cabeza baja…..

-¿Por qué?- pregunte tan serio, que me di cuenta que mi madre se alejo un poco, levante mi rostro y la vi fijamente rogando por una respuesta

-Hijo, debes entender- se acerco a mí y me abrazo, yo no seguí aquel abrazo, sabia que lo había echo solo para evadir mi pregunta, estaba enojado con ella por no decirme antes lo que estaba pasando

-Entender- corte aquel abrazo vació y la separe de mi –Entender que boy a ser padre y mi madre no me lo dijo- volví a mi posición anterior pero ahora reí nervioso, la palabra padre me paresia muy lejana a mí, apreté mis puños y me pare de golpe

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto mi madre mientras me seguía con sus ojos, yo daba vueltas por toda la sala de espera, pensado el porque de esta situación, quizás Misty no dijo nada por temor….., pero ¿Temor a que?, esa noticia nos serviría para unirnos y ser felices

-¿Por qué ella no me lo dijo?- pare un poco y me acerqué a mi madre, vi que bajo la mirada y supuse que no me lo diría

-Ella vio la entrevista en la televisión y después unos reporteros fueron al gimnasio y la agredieron, ella se defendió y fue cuando se desmayo- me sorprendió su respuesta, ya que no era la que yo esperaba

-¿Entonces yo tengo la culpa?- me aleje de nuevo de ella, para empezar de nuevo mi caminata en círculos, me mantenía duro, mis manos en mis bolsillos, mi mirada baja, y en mi cabeza miles de culpas

-No dije eso- escuche el grito que mi madre pego, pero no le hice caso, pare mi caminata en círculos y me dirigí rápidamente la habitación de Misty cuando vi que una enfermera recién salía de ella y aproveche para entrar

-Señor!!- me paro la enfermera antes de que cruzara la puerta -¿Es usted algún pariente?- vi como me revisaba de pies a cabeza, su cabellera dorada, me hizo sonreír un poco, y recordé a Daisy, quien horas antes me había ignorado por completo

-Soy el novio de la paciente-

-Puede darme su nombre?-

-Ash Ketchum-

-Le informo señor Ketchum que la paciente no ha despertado todavía y el doctor se encuentra revisando sus signos vitales- después de que me diera la información se marcho y desapareció en otra habitación. Entre con cuidado y fue cuando la vi

-Misty…- me acerque para mirarla mejor, sus ojos cerrados, su piel tan blanca, sus labios rosas, su hermoso pelo naranja

-Joven puedes ayudarme- escuche que el doctor me llamaba, mi mirada seguía clavada en ella, en sus hermosas facciones, su rostro, su cabello…. –Oye, me escuchas- sentí la mano del doctor en mi hombro y deje de ver a Misty por un instante

-Si?- dije algo cortante

-Puedes mover a la chica un poco?- La petición me cayo por sorpresa¡por fin la tocaría de nuevo!, no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad de estar tan cerca de ella –Bien debes subirla un poco, yo colocare este cable en su espalda¿entiendes?-

-Si señor- rodee la cama para quedar a un lado de ella y tome su mano…. Me quede estático al sentir su suave piel,

-Muy bien ahora súbela- escuche la orden del doctor y tome su espalda para alzarla, vi que el doctor destapo su espalda y coloco un pequeño cable

-Muy bien, esto esta listo, ya puedes dejarla y ponerla de nuevo en su lugar… pero ten cuidado-

-Puedo quedarme un momento así?-

-Claro joven pero debes salir después, yo te avisare cuando ella despierte, es una promesa-tomo sus cosas y se dirigió hacia la puerta, le echo un ultimo vistazo al aparato que marcaba los signos de ella y se retiro cerrando suavemente la puerta. Yo me encontraba allí mirándola fijamente, vi su hermosa cara, toque sus labios con la punta de mis yemas y le susurre palabras de ánimo para que despertara, tenia tantas ganas de volver a mirar esos hermosos ojos, de escuchar esa voz tan calida y dulce….

-Vamos Misty debes despertar, te prometo explicártelo todo- mis esfuerzos de despertarla no servían de nada, estaba profundamente dormida, quizás se debía al sedante que el doctor acaba de ponerle, esos aparatos son tan horribles, y esas agujas filosas…. Las odio…

-Ash debes salir ahora- escuche a mi madre, la cual acababa de abrir la puerta y asomaba graciosamente su cabeza –El doctor dijo que solo un minuto debías estar aquí-

-Si lo se- escuche como mi madre cerraba la puerta y volví mi atención a ella, la bese suavemente, no hubo reacción departe de ella, sus labios fríos pero suaves tocaron por un segundo los míos, las culpas me empezaron a rodear de nuevo, ya no podía verla así, me levante cuidadosamente y acomode un poco la sabana, la mire por ultima ves y Salí de la habitación.

-Dígame que esta bien señora Ketchum-

-Si Sakura solo esta durmiendo-

-No puedo creerlo Misty es tan fuerte…. Además no nos aviso de su estado-

-Duplica debes comprenderla-

Al salir de la habitación de Misty note la presencia de mas personas en el lugar, Sakura se encontraba llorando tanto que retrocedí algunos pasos, ella era una de las mejores amigas de Misty y quizás ella vio el programa que causo todo este caos

-Aja!!!- grito alguien a mis espaldas, el grito me hizo brincar tan alto que Politoed dejaría de ser una rana si yo lo deseaba –Ash Ketchum!! Tú eres el culpable-

-Casey!- respire profundo cuando la vi, pero me horrorice al escuchar que me culpaba por lo que pasaba en ese momento

-Ash?- escuche la voz quebrada de Sakura y me voltee para saludarla, le brinde una sonrisa fingida y un leve movimiento de muñecas –Porque le hiciste eso a Misty- vi como sus lagrimas inundaban su rostro de nuevo, ella era una chica muy sensible y quería demasiado a Misty así que trate de explicarle la situación

-Veras Sakura, esa entrevista es una calumnia yo no dije nada de eso-

-Si yo lo sabia!! Ash Nunca se atrevería a hablar así de Misty, el es torpe no tonto-

-Gracias Casey- los ánimos de mi vieja amiga no servia de mucho, todas me miraban con algo de rencor, le di mi atención a Duplica por un momento, ella se mantenía callada, tratando de calmar a Sakura, y mi madre sentada en el sillón escuchando toda la conversación, yo necesitaba algo de ayuda y ella no se movía para defenderme

-Entonces- la voz quebrada de Sakura volvió a sonar un poco mas calmada –Debes alejarte de Misty, yo le ayudare con el bebe-

-Así es!!! Su tía Casey le enseñara a jugar baseball-

-Sabes que esta embarazada verdad Ash- los comentarios de las chicas me sacaron de balance, no estaba informado que ellas sabían lo del embarazo de Misty, duplica me miraba tan extraño que mis piernas temblaban

-Si- le respondí a Duplica segundos después, mi rostro bajo manifestaba mi pena, yo no quería hacerle daño a Misty los reporteros eran los que merecían aquel tormento-Me acabo de enterar-

-Ya veo- alce mi rostro para ver la reacción de Duplica, vi como se acercaba a mi y me tomaba del brazo para hablar mas calmados en otra parte del hospital-Ven con migo- me llevo hacia el área de cafetería y nos sentamos en una mesa para dos, me miraba tan fijamente que no me atrevía a pronunciar palabra

-Yo….- intente empezar con la explicación del asunto, mis manos jugaban una con otra intentando calmar la sensación de mi cuerpo, quizás se debía al nervio.. No lo sabía, mis manos no reaccionaban a mis órdenes

-Te sientes estupido?-

La voz de duplica resonó en todo el lugar, levante la cara para demostrarle mi asombro a lo que me había dicho, ella era dura con migo, nunca la había visto así, sus ojos demostraban un poco de rencor, y yo sabia la razón –Si- le respondí tan leve que pensé que no escucharía

-Me alegro-

-Debo explicártelo- deje de jugar con mis manos y las puse alrededor de la mesa, estaba decidido a explicarle las circunstancias a mi amiga, para así tener la de mi lado ya que necesitaba algún tipo de apoyo

-Los reporteros te tendieron una trampa, no sabias el estado de Misty y no fue tu intención hacerla sufrir…. Cierto-

Sus palabras dieron un rayo de luz a mi horrible oscuridad, sonreí y mis ojos brillaban, por fin alguien comprendía mi situación –Si!!- grite alegre al reaccionar –Eso paso-

-Y… ¿Por qué crees que paso todo eso?

-¿A qué te refieres?- la sonrisa se esfumo de mi boca en seguida, y mis manos volvieron a hacer lo suyo –Me culpas-

-Claro que no-

Suspire de alivio al escucharla baje mi cabeza para descansar un poco y cerré mis ojos –Me alegro-

-No deberías, eres el culpable de todo lo que pasa-

Alce mi rostro sorprendido por lo que me había dicho-Que- le dije algo incrédulo

-Tu te alejaste de ella para tener una mejor vida, par hacer el mejor maestro pokemon del mundo, tener mas fama, dinero y mas chicas, crees que no veo la televisión o leo revistas-

-Todo lo que dijeron en ese programa no es cierto!!-

-Sabemos que no es verdad y sabemos que te separaste de Misty para ser el mejor, o a caso eso no es verdad-

Me quede callado al escucharla, ella tenia razón yo era el culpable de todo lo ocurrido, mis malditos celos, mis insoportables palabras y mis enormes errores había llevado a todo esto –Yo…. No se que hacer- baje mi rostro y lo oculte entre mis cabellos negros para que Duplica no viera mis ojos llenos de acuosa agua salada

-Debes alejarte de ella-

-No me pidas que haga eso- grite al escuchar su petición, no podía alejarme de ella, la amaba demasiado y quería arreglar todo esto ahora que sabia que un pequeño estaba de por medio

-Entonces te diré algo, cuando Misty se recupere le aremos una fiesta sorpresa, allí puedes verla- vi como retiraba su silla y se ponía de pie, salio tras la puerta y desapareció de mi vista.

Mi cerebro daba tantas vueltas que no sabia que hacer, quizás esa era una oportunidad para aclarar las cosas con Misty, así que me decidí, alce mi cara y mire al frente esperando un milagro

-Mira es Ash Ketchum- escuche a unas chicas hablar sobre mi a mis espaldas, una era de cabello verde y otra era morocha –Crees que el hijo de La lider de Celeste sea de el-

-No lo creo, ellos terminaron hace dos meses-

-Tienes razon, tengo entendido que ella tiene dos meses-

No pude más y corrí hacia la sala de esperas, escuche que decían que Misty acababa de despertar, quise entrar pero el doctor que acababa de salir de la habitación me lo impedía, estaba tan alterado que grite su nombre tan fuerte que todos los presentes voltearon a verme

-Misty!!! Déjame entrar- el doctor me sostuvo de la camisa para evitar mi paso, las chicas me sostenían de los brazos y Casey se tiro al suelo para sostenerme de las piernas –Misty!!!- pero su esfuerzo era inútil yo era mas fuerte que ellas tres y el doctor doblaba mi edad, escuche que llamaban a seguridad pero no me importaba tenia que hablar con ella, aclarar todo, saber que ese pequeño en verdad era mío

-Calmate Ash- Sakura gritaba tan fuerte que note mi estado, me detuve un poco y baje mi mirada, los de seguridad me sostuvieron enseguida y me llevaron fuera del hospital

Vi por última vez la fachada del hospital y me decidí -Iré a esa fiesta-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Ho0la primero que nada gracias por sus comentarios en el cap. Anterior!! Mi amiga sirena y yo estamos súper contentas por todo lo que ustedes nos dicen!! Nos encantan sus comentarios y eso nos anima a seguir escribiendo, como verán la canción de "my inmortal" termino, pero eso no quiere decir que aquí acabo el fic!! Jajaja la siguiente parte de la canción la leerán en español, pero será la misma canción . esperamos que sigan con nosotras._

_Esta es la mitad del fic!!!_


	5. Rojo Sangre

**Your presence still lingers here**

_AUTORAS: Sirena-Misty… MistyIvette_

_Canción: Evanescence - My Inmortal- Español_

_

* * *

_

MISTY POV

_Estoy tan cansada de estar aquí  
__Reprimida por todos mi miedos infantiles  
__Y si te tienes que ir  
__Desearía que solo te fueras  
__Porque tu presencia todavía perdura aquí  
__Y no me dejará sola_

Cuando estas embarazada los meses pasan demasiado rápido, el 4to y 5to mes parecen esfumarse… pero al llegar al 7mo y 8vo empiezan los problemas…Durante el curso de estos meses, el tamaño del vientre aumenta perceptiblemente, para una chica de 20 años eso significa cambio de ropa y cambio de actividades, además Aumentan las contracciones y todo movimiento se torna más difícil…

-Misty no hagas eso- escuche a mi hermana Violet gritarme a lo lejos, no era para tanto, solo intentaba acomodar el sillón, la posición en la que estaba no era la mas adecuada, además quería mirar el paisaje, no a la vacía televisión, ya demasiados problemas me había acarreado el escándalo para estarla alimentando con mas rating

-Muy tarde Violet, logre moverlo- tome mi crecido vientre con una de mis manos libres y me senté suavemente en el sillón, mi hermana se acerco algo confundida, llevábamos casi 5 meses lejos de casa, el pequeño casi estaba listo para nacer y yo no daba señales de querer hablar de lo sucedido

-Oye- Violet logro captar mi atención tomo un pequeño banco de la cocina y se sentó frente a mi, pude notarlo ya que mi hermosa vista se vio opacada por sus cabellos azules –Tienes que decirme que fue lo que paso con Ash-

Su nombre me atormentaba todos los días… lo recordaba a cada rato y cada segundo era una tortura para mi… –No paso nada- por alguna razón yo no quería contar lo que paso entre el y yo… era demasiado vergonzoso y doloroso a la vez –Hablamos y decidimos alejarnos uno del otro- la mire decidida, nada lograría deprimirme de nuevo, ni si quiera el solo hecho de recordar aquella escena de nuevo.

-Estas segura- los ojos de mi hermana se clavaron en los míos, yo sabia que esa era una de sus artimañas para hacerme hablar

-Claro- cerré mis ojos para evitar verla, aquella mentira no me serviría si continuaba viéndola tan de cerca

-Esta bien...- paro en seguida y se dirigió a la terraza del lugar, la casa era linda pero extrañaba el Gimnasio, nos mudamos hace unos meses cuando Ash llego por sorpresa a la fiesta de bienvenida que mis amigos habían organizado… recuerdo lo que paso… fue algo extraño…

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…

-Hola Misty – su voz ronca resonó tan cerca que olvidaba que estábamos al aire libre, sus ojos pegados en el suelo y sus manos en sus bolsillos me daban a entender que estaba algo apenado, pero no me importaba, el coraje que sentía al verlo seguía dentro de mi.

-Ash?- fue lo que le dije… me sorprendía su presencia, Duplica no me había dado señales de la sorpresa que me tenia... –Que haces aquí- tome valor y me acerque un poco, pero retrocedí al verlo sentarse en una pequeña banca

-Yo... quería hablar contigo- permaneció varios segundos callado y sin movimientos, sus manos en su rostro me impedían verlo completamente, así que tome mas valor y me puse enfrente de el…

-Claro habla- le dije tan dura y fría que hasta a mí me dio miedo mi reacción, toque mi vientre para darme fuerzas –Que haces aquí- volví a repetir mi pregunta, y fue cuando alzo su vista a la mía, sus ojos húmedos se me clavaron en el corazón, su rostro triste me revolvió el estomago y su pelo alborotado me hizo desvariar un poco.

Recuerdo que se paro enfrente de mi, yo temblaba y no sabia que iba a ser –Tenemos que hablar-

-Creo que tu y yo no te tenemos nada de que hablar- crucé mis brazos y esquive su mirada, yo miraba todos sus movimientos estaba decidida a que el no debilitaría mi fuerza de voluntad.

-¿Estas segura?- toco mi vientre y me estremecí, el sabia mis debilidades, no puede mas y me eche a sus brazos, lo bese tan feroz mente que hice que se volviera a asentar en aquella banca, abrí mis piernas y me senté arriba de el sin dejar de besarlo, el recorría ansioso mi espalda, yo jugaba con su cabello, su boca recorría la mía con pasión, ansiaba tanto besarlo, tocarlo, olerlo, sentirlo que si Duplica nos hubiera estado observando no me hubiera importado..

Sus caricias llegaron hasta mi espalda, Ash resbalaba suavemente sus dedos en mis hombros y su boca besaba mi cuello, yo me estremecía con cada movimiento, cada caricia, cada gemido que el sacaba… lo besaba del mismo modo que el lo hacia, pero algo sucedió, decidimos tomar unos segundos para llenar nuestros pulmones de aire….

"El" no paraba de acariciarme, sus manos jugaban con cada parte de mi cuerpo, mis brazos, mis hombros, mis piernas las cuales se encontraban a su alcance, mi cuerpo estaba completamente encima de el suyo , mis manos lo aprisionaban y nuestros rostros estaban tan cerca que con un pequeño movimiento el beso volvería .

-Quiero estar con tigo- algo salio de su boca, logre captarlo debido a la cercanía de nuestros rostros, mi sonrisa lleno totalmente mi cara lo abrase tan fuerte que escuche como su respiración agitada por nuestra anterior actividad acababa

-Pero…- quise explicarle el porque de mi lejanía, el porque de no querer atenderlo aquella vez en el hospital, quería decirle tantas cosas…pero no me dejo, me silencio poniéndome un dedo en los labios, volvió a besarme y sentí sus manos en mi vientre

-No me importa que no sea mío- sus palabras se clavaron en mis oídos por varios minutos, el continuaba vagando por mi cuerpo pero yo estaba estática,

-¿Qué?- le dije retirándome enseguida, nuestros rostros ahora ya no estaban tan cerca, mis manos lo dejaron escapar pero mi posición seguía intacta

-Misty te ayudare a mantenerlo, le daré todo el cariño que necesite- el pensaba que yo lo había traicionado, el… me había lastimado con aquellas palabras. Lo aleje bruscamente de mí y me pare, acomode mi cabello y regrese a la fiesta

-Que pasa!- me grito tan fuerte que decidí regresarme, lo mire con odio y le plante una cachetada

-No necesito tu ayuda- le dije y me aleje rápidamente, el se quedo estático, no me paro ni hizo señales de querer volver a hablar con migo, fue cuando me decidí, me iría de su vida para siempre, nunca nos encontraría, y mi vida sin el ya era todo un hecho

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…

Mire por un segundo el pequeño banco de madera que mi hermana había acercado, era tan pequeño, lo utilizaba regularmente para alcanzar recipientes de cocina que se encontraran demasiado altos –Violet- llame a mi hermana, no me sentía muy bien, las pequeñas pataditas que el bebe daba en ese momento me hacían sentir un poco débil.

-¿Qué pasa?- se acerco tan rápido que no pude darme cuenta el momento preciso de su llegada, ella era una de las que se preocupaban demasiado, no me dejaba hacer nada y siempre estaba tras de mi, no sabia la razón pero odiaba que hiciera eso, cualquier chica en mi situación se daría la vida suave con una hermana como ella

-Yo...- sus ojos bordo me examinaron con angustia, no podía decirle que eran solo unas pataditas, eso la preocuparía, si de por si, cuando llegaban mis mareos ella se ponía histérica –¿Puedes traerme un pequeño antojo?- la mire con mis grandes ojos, aquellos con los que yo lograba conseguir todo lo que quisiera

-Claro que no!!! Yo soy tu hermana no tu sirvienta- me arqueo una ceja y cruzo sus brazos, sabia que ella odiaba cuando yo la mandaba por algo pero… necesitaba librarme de sus preguntas.

-Bueno esta bien pero tu sobrina saldrá con cabeza de cono- le mentí levemente sabia que este malestar pasaría y ahora no necesitaba tener a una hermana histérica llevándome a mi recamara para reposar, además ella sabia que el helado era mi favorito.

-Vendré en 10 minutos, lo quieres de chocolate ¿cierto?-

-Si, no olvides las chispas-

-Claro!!! Y tu no olvides reposar- la vi tomar su bolsa y desaparecer tras la puerta, estábamos en las afueras de pueblo paleta, no quise alejarme mucho, ya que la Sr. Ketchum quería estar cerca de mi para cuidarme.

-Pensándolo bien un Helado no me caerá mal- me dije a mi misma para disipar el malestar pero el dolor aumento, sobre mi vientre para calmar al pequeño pero nada servia, pensé que era la posición en la que me encontraba, así que pare y camine de un lado a otro, la sala era amplia un sillón, la tele en frente de el y una pequeña mesa de cristal donde descansaban algunas figuras de cerámica y el teléfono del lugar la decoraban, sobaba mi vientre con delicadeza, caminaba en círculos y trataba de respirar profundo….

Pero nada servia el dolor aumentaba, lo que me habían describido no se comparaba a la situación que en ese momento estaba pasando, sabia que eso no era normal, de pronto la vista se me empezó a nublar, el asco en mi garganta me impedía seguir caminando, quise salir y gritarle a mi hermana para pedirle auxilio pero yo sabia que ya era tarde, ella se había ido, me senté en el suelo e intente calmarme, inhalaba y exhalaba tal y como Delia me había dicho, pero nada servia, el dolor aumentaba, mis gemidos de dolor empezaban a salir de mis labios, nadie estaba cerca para auxiliarme, no pude contenerme mas, abrí mis piernas y empecé a pujar, sabia que eso era lo peor, pero mi cuerpo me lo pedía, no sabia como reaccionar, gritaba tan fuerte que pensé que Violet me escucharía… el dolor era tan intenso y las punzadas en mi vientre tan dolorosas que parecían destrozarme el estomago.

Logre calmarme un poco y fue cuando vi el charco de sangre en el suelo, me horrorice y me arrastre hacia la mesa de la sala, tome el teléfono que se encontraba allí y remarque un numero, mis ojos llorosos me impedían marcar el teléfono del gimnasio, las lagrimas me nublaban la vista y el único botón que conocía era el de remarcar, la llamada no tardo mucho en entrar, para ese momento yo ya había entrado en pánico, la sangre se resbalaba por mis piernas y el suelo se llenaba cada vez mas de ese acuoso liquido rojo

-Sra. Ketchum!!- mis llantos me impedían pensar, grite su nombre con tanta furia que no pensé en nada –Ayúdeme!!!- esperaba que mis gemidos de dolor y angustian avisaran de lo sucedido –Ayúdeme….- le repetí, el teléfono comenzó a hacerse mas pesado en mis manos, me encontraba en el suelo llena de sangre, llorando y estremeciéndome de dolor

-¿Misty?- fue lo ultimo que percibí del otro lado del teléfono… en ese momento era demasiado el dolor, la sangre y la desesperación, escuche caer el teléfono a un lado, después mi vista se obscureció y sentí un leve golpe en la espalda, mi cerebro se apago y no supe mas.

* * *

ASH POV

_Estas heridas no parecerán sanar  
__Este dolor es simplemente demasiado real  
__Hay demasiado que el tiempo no puede borrar_

A cada ser humano le llegan sus ratos de tristeza, soledad, felicidad, depresión, y …yo no soy la excepción, siempre pensé que mi vida seria tan buena, no necesitaba amor en ella, con el solo echo de alcanzar mi meta de ser el mejor me conformaba, y ahora estoy aquí en la casa de mi madre, he conseguido ser el mejor en pocos meses, la prensa a dejado de asecharme y estoy tan deprimido, triste y sólo… que hubiera deseado perder la competencia para seguir ocupado.

-¿Ash seguirás encerrado allí?- mi madre intentaba sacarme de mi depresión, pero ya nada le funcionaba con migo, ahora era un chico de 20 años con una profesión ganada a pulso –Debes abrirme, llevas allí 2 días enteros-

-Y pienso completar los 3- por fin le respondí, solo quería tranquilidad, estaba completamente demacrado, mi cabello paresia un árbol y mis ojos parecían cascadas con las tremendas ojeras que mi insomnio me causaba

-Ash, no se que paso con tigo y Misty, pero debes hablarlo con migo, soy tu madre, quizás pueda ayudarte en algo- mi mente no me permitía escucharla, me encontraba recostado en mi cama con las persianas cerradas, mi cabeza hundida en la almohada y mi cuerpo bocabajo, mis manos al costado de mi y nada me importaba en ese momento.

-No quiero hablar madre!- saque un poco la cabeza para que ella me escuchara mejor y después volví a hundirla, me paresia tan relajante aquella posición que no quería cambiarla para hablar con ella.

-Bien- me levanto la respuesta cruda de mi madre, desistió tan rápido que me sorprendí, ella acostumbraba a insistirme todo lo que fuera posible cuando yo estaba muy mal, quizás yo no era el único que había madurado en todo ese tiempo, ella era ya toda una señora, su aspecto no cambio mucho solo unas pocas arrugas cubrían su rostro pero seguía igual de hermosa.

-Espera- le grite desde mi habitación, mi cabeza ya no estaba en las profundidades de mi almohada y mi cuerpo se encontraba sentado arriba de la cama, mis manos entrelazadas y mi cabeza cabizbaja me daba fuerzas para seguir adelante con la platica –Porque no me lo dijiste?-

-¿Decirte que Ash?-

-QUE EL HIJO DE MISTY NO ES MIO- escuche un silencio aterrador provenir de parte de ella, pensé que la platica acabaría con mi comentario pero después la escuche gritar

-Que cosas dices Ash!!-

-Tu lo sabias, por eso no me dijiste nada- deje que mis manos fueran libres y las coloque en mis ojos, la extraña sensación que recorría mi nariz y acababa en mis ojos se hacia mayor

-Estas mal!! Hijo- su voz se suavizo un momento, quizás escucho mi voz cortada, peor no me importaba, mi madre estaba en contra mía, y eso me dolía demasiado

-No quiero escucharte, siempre has estado de parte de ella-

-No me digas eso Hijo!!- escuche que la voz de mi madre se quebraba igual que la MIA, me imaginaba que estaba llorando, pero mi mal estado me impedía salir y disculparme para que ella se sintiera mejor

-Déjame solo!- no podía controlarme el salado liquido acuoso resbalaba por mis ojos, la sensación de dolor en mi cabeza debido a la fluidez de las lagrimas era horrible

-Ash!!- mi madre insistía, ella sabia lo que yo estaba viviendo, el dolor en mi era perceptible y mis lagrimas inundaban el lugar

-Vete!!! – Le grite tan fuerte que no me importo faltarle al respeto, odiaba mi vida, odiaba mi cuarto y puedo decir que empezaba a odiar a mi madre –Misty tu eres la culpable- dije en un suspiro, recordaba lo que ella me había echo meses antes.

Duplica me convenció de ir al gimnasio para hablar con ella, cuando llegue allí, la vi… tan hermosa como siempre.. Su blusa sin tirantes azul y sus jeans pegados hacían que mi corazón palpitara tan rápido… el lugar se me hacia conocido, había muchas bancas donde se suponía que los entrenadores descansaban, el lugar estaba lleno de hermosos árboles y en el centro una peculiar cascada artificial, estaba tan nervioso que mis manos sudaban, practicaba que decirle pero nada era lo mas adecuado, fue cuando escuche su voz.

-Duplica yo…- supuse que quería hablar con Duplica, así que me contuve un momento, pero al ver que mi amiga de pelo verde se retiraba supe que era la hora de salir de mi escondite, estaba tan nervioso que no podía verla a la cara, baje mi rostro y puse mis manos en mis bolsillos

-Hola Misty- primero la salude en mi voz podía notar lo nervioso que estaba, ella permanecía alejada de mi, sentía sus verdes ojos clavados en mi, quizás se burlaba o tal vez se alegraba … no lo sabia

-Ash?- su voz retumbo en mis oídos, yo era tan débil, tan tonto y despistado, no sabia que hacer, fue cuando me di cuenta de la presencia de una pequeña banca y quise calmarme, saque mis manos de mis bolsillos y me senté rápidamente en ella, para que así el valor volviera a mi

-Yo... quería hablar contigo- la petición de parte mía era tan sincera que me di cuenta al instante que ella lo capto, permanecí varios minutos sin movimiento alguno y después la sentí mas cerca de mi, eso me ponía mas nervioso, yo la amaba tanto…

-Claro habla- su voz hizo eco en mi mente, la frialdad de sus palabras sacudió todo mi cuerpo y pare frenético ante ella¡Ya era bastante martirio¡El único que sufría en esta historia era yo!, ella disfrutaba mi dolor, no podía soportarlo mas, las lagrimas empezaban a brotar de mis ojos, el dolor de tenerla tan cerca y no poder arreglar todo me inundaba el alma –Que haces aquí- volvió a preguntarme igual de dura que antes.

–Tenemos que hablar- le dije tratando de endurar un poco mi voz, si ella estaba destrozándome por dentro yo también entraría a su juego, ella no me debilitaría, yo era mas fuerte y audaz, nada de lo que hiciera me aria desvariar ante ella, en mi mente estaban claras la palabras que a continuación pronunciaría, estaba seguro que ese pequeño era mío, los chismes ya no me importaban, le pediría que hiciéramos una familia y que olvidáramos todo lo malo

-Creo que tu y yo no te tenemos nada de que hablar- sus palabras cruzaron como cuchillo por mi corazón, en mi mente comenzó a deshabilitar aquellos pensamientos de formar una familia, ella siempre arruinaba todo con su orgullo

-¿Estas segura?- estaba claro que ese pequeño no era mío, ella no quería hablar del asunto, quizás por miedo a que yo la descubriera. Toque su vientre suavemente, pensaba que ese pequeño tendría un gran padre, y estaba claro que yo no era un participante. De pronto ella hizo algo que me sorprendo, me beso tan urgida que al principio me asuste, pero luego me di cuenta que yo también lo deseaba.

Me sentó en la banca que antes me servia de impulso, y abrió sus piernas para sentarse en sima de mi, su hermoso aroma inundo mi cuerpo, yo recorría ansioso su espalda, y ella jugaba con mi cabello, mi boca recorría la suya con pasión, el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío me recordaban aquellas tardes en la que nada podía esfumar aquella pasión que nos caracterizaba.

Su piel tan suave resbalaba como agua por mis dedos, su espalda firme y sus curvas bien torneadas, me extasiaban tanto… Su boca sabor a azúcar dulce y su cuerpo candente combinaban los sabores de la piel, el momento era tan hermoso… ella era hermosa, comencé a acariciar sus hermosas piernas, amaba aquellas piernas, tan firmes, tersas y suaves, seguí con sus muslos y termine de nuevo por su espalda, empecé a besarla en el cuello, sintiendo los leves movimientos de ella.

Su peso en mi cuerpo me daba la seguridad de que ella no se separaría de mi, pero algo paso, decidimos dejar un espacio para llenar nuestros pulmones de are, mi rostro descansaba en el suyo, estábamos tan cerca, que si ella hubiese deseado reanudar nuestra actividad en este momento mi mente volvería a pensar solo en su cuerpo cerca del mío.

-Quiero estar con tigo- algo salio de mi boca, mi mente y mis pensamientos estaban desconectados pero me di cuenta lo que había dicho, era lo que mas deseaba estar de nuevo con ella y compartir momentos de éxtasis junto a ella

-Pero…- me interrumpió y la calle al instante sabía lo que ella diría, me lo temía desde hace tiempo, los chismes volvieron a mí, el sonido de que no era mío retumbaba en mi cabeza, y ella me lo estaba confirmando con su negativa.

-No me importa que no sea mío- pensé que diciéndole eso ella se echaría a mis brazos de nuevo, pero sentí como se alejo de mi, yo seguía vagando por su cuerpo, sintiendo su piel, oliendo su aroma y tomando para mi todo de ella.

-¿Qué?- sentí como me separo de ella, en sus ojos note la furia que corría por ella, yo la conocía demasía y sabia que yo había dicho algo malo, así que intente acomodar mis palabras de nuevo

-Misty te ayudare a mantenerlo, le daré todo el cariño que necesite- la distancia que nos separaba ahora ya era demasiada, se separo de mi, mi cuerpo ya no sintió ese leve calor que ella proporcionaba y la vi acomodar su cabello, era tan cruel con migo que le grite con furia

-Que pasa!- ella no comprendía el dolor que me causaba con su gran egocentrismo, yo no quería que ella e fuera, la amaba tanto, quería compartir una familia con ella, yo amaba a ese pequeño.. la amaba a ella y no lo comprendía

Paro en cuanto escucho mi grito, pensé que había recapacitado, estaba dispuesto a abrir mis brazos para atarla a mi de nuevo-No necesito tu ayuda- sentí mi cara caliente, ella me había golpeado una vez mas… supe que no le importaba y decidí dejarla para que fuera feliz

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…

Reí nervioso al recordar aquella escena, odiaba cuando eso pasaba, las imágenes rodando como película por mi cabeza y la extraña sensación al sentirla de nuevo me inundaba por completo –Te odio Misty- dije en susurro

-Ash- escuche la voz de mi madre y una leve luz proveniente del pasillo me segó por un momento, era normal durante 2 días la oscuridad había sido mi compañera de cuarto

-Como entraste- la mire con furia, no respetaba mi privacidad, mis sentimientos de odio crecían con forme se acercaba a mi

-Recuerdas la llave- mire brillar un objeto en su mano derecha, recordaba esa llave la usaba cuando yo me encerraba en mi cuarto y no quería salir, debido a que los niños que tachaban de tonto y cobarde

-Ya no soy un niño- baje mi mirada, no quería que ella viera el odio en mis ojos, yo era un asco en ese momento, sabia que mi madre no se merecía mi descortesía pero no podía controlar mis impulsos, la única persona que me controlaba me había traicionado

-Lo se, y creo que eres tu el que no lo sabe- su respuesta me llego por sorpresa, abrí mis ojos grandes cuando escuche que ella pensaba que yo era un inmaduro –Ve Ash, te comportas como un pequeño niño, escondiéndote en tu cuarto de los demás, no le das la cara a Misty y prefieres deprimirte aquí sólo-

-Tu no comprendes- saque mi cabeza de mis manos y la mire, las lagrimas recorrían mi rostro, yo las sentía, quemaban mis ojos y resbalaban por mis mejillas –Yo hable con ella- me pare de la cama y camine hacia la ventana, la cual estaba cerrada, las persianas impedían que el sol pasara y yo me encontraba parado viendo como las pequeñas luces luchaban por entrar a mi habitación

-Pero no fue suficiente!! Ash ese hijo es tuyo no debes pensar lo contrario- permanecí callado varios minutos, mi madre nunca me mentiría en eso, pero después de varios segundos capte el porque de su resistencia…. el por que de que yo hablara con Misty de nuevo

-Ella te lavó el cerebro, te puso en contra mía y ahora quiere arrebatarte de mi lado ¡NO ENTIENDES!-

-Hijo estas muy mal- mi cara cambio, lo supe debido al gesto de miedo que mi mama desprendía, la poca luz que llegaba debido a la puerta abierta, me dejaba ver el rostro de pánico de mi madre –Tu no eres así.. ¿Qué te paso en todos estos meses?-

-Misty me convirtió en un monstruo-

-Ella no hizo eso, tu eres el que se esta haciendo daño, debes entender- mi madre intentaba entablar conversación con migo pero yo desasía todo intento, miraba para el lado contrario o solo esquivaba sus miradas y cerraba mis oídos a sus consejos

-Puedes hacerme un favor-

-Claro hijo, el que quieras-

-Largate de aquí- le grite muy fuerte, solo quería estar solo, no me importaba si ella sufría con mi petición, solo quería morir allí encerrado, el dolor era demasiado, era como si quisiera que las demás personas sintieran el dolor que recorría mi cuerpo

Vi salir a mi madre llorando desconsoladamente, cerro la puerta antes de desaparecer de mi vista y me quede en la oscuridad… Sólo…. Deprimido… Triste…. –Que hice- comprendía que mi madre no tenia la culpa de lo que pasaba, ella era tan victima como yo, tome mi chaqueta negra y trate de pararla para pedirle perdón, pero al bajar las escaleras escuche el sonido del teléfono, al principio pensé en dejarlo pero algo me impulso a contestar, tome el audicular y lo puse en mi oído, a mi madre le encantaban las cosas antiguas, el teléfono solo marcaba una dirección y un numero, no era como los nuevos teléfonos con video llamada.

Sra. Ketchum!!- escuche su voz del otro lado–Ayúdeme!!!- su voz cortada, me horrorizaba, se escuchaba tan mal, sabia que pasaba algo malo, sus gemidos de dolor y sus gritos me espantaban, no sabia que decirle o hacer –Ayúdeme….- fue lo ultimo que escuche de sus labios, después un pequeño golpe acompaño el ultimo grito de dolor

-¿Misty?- no pensé mas, memorice el número y Salí apresurado, tome las llaves el coche que la Liga me había otorgado después de mi triunfo y arranque a toda velocidad

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Ho0o0ola!!! Pues aquii de nuevo un cap mas de tu presencia todavía perdura aquí, queremos agradecer a todos los lectores y a todos lo que han deja comentario, nos agrada que les guste y eso nos da mas ganas de seguir con este fic, sabemos que tenemos que mejorar con forme vamos avanzando pero necesitamos sus comentarios para lograrlo, hemos hecho todo lo posible para que su lectura sea placentera y les guste la historia, en este cap. Conocimos mas a ash, sabemos que el es un inmaduro y su edad no lo cambiara, pero quizás lo cambie la muerte de un ser querido… todavía no sabrán si morirá Misty o el pequeño, esperamos que comenten y les guste este cap._

_Mi amiga sirena les manda saludos…._


	6. Muerte y Vida

**Your presence still lingers here**

_AUTORAS: Sirena-Misty… __MistyIvette_

_Canción: Evanescence - My Inmortal- Español_

* * *

MISTY POV

_Cuando tu llorabas yo secaba tus lágrimas_

_Cuando gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos_

_Y tomé tu mano a través de todos estos años_

_Pero tu tienes todavía todo de mí_

Los humanos somos algo misteriosos, tenemos tantas cosas sin explicar, por Ejemplo, el origen del universo y de nuestra vida¿que vemos antes de morir? … Tal vez algunos tengan razón y pasaran los recuerdos más maravillosos de nuestra vida, el momento de nuestro nacimiento, las aventuras nuestra niñez y nuestros primeros amores

Por alguna extraña razón estaba por segunda vez pescando tan tranquila, pensando como diablos podría llegar a ser la mejor y ganarme el reconocimiento de mis hermanas, aquellas que me veían como el arroz negro, amaba pescar, era una pequeña niña con miles de sueños y metas.

-Rayos no pesca nada- escuche mi voz provenir de mi antigua silueta de niña malcriada, mi aspecto me recordaba a aquellos días en los que nada me importaba, el simple hecho de pensar en que ponerme o en como peinarme me hacían perder tiempo –Por fin- grito mi antiguo "yo" al percibir un gran jalón del lado contrario de la caña, yo sabia lo que pasaría, ese recuerdo estaba constantemente en mi mente –Yo soy mas fuerte que tu- con un gran jalón, logre pescar al chico que, ahora, su sola presencia me lastimaba

-Coff… Coff- tosía y agarraba aire el pequeño niño con el pokemon amarillo, yo lo miraba algo preocupada

-Que le has hecho- le preguntaba algo molesta, odiaba que lastimaran a los pokemons, mi carácter era explosivo e indomable, mis hermanas habían intentado controlarme pero sus esfuerzos siempre eran en vano. El chico de cabellos negros y ojos cafés me miro algo extrañado, como diciéndome que no le importaba lo que yo pensara o que mis opiniones sobraban en ese momento fue cuando le plante una gran cachetada, quizás así aprendería a tratar a una chica extraña y de paso a cuidar mejor a sus pokemons -Debes llevarlo a un Centro Pokemon-

-Sabes donde hay uno cerca de aquí?- me quede muda por un momento, sabia que su reacción no era la de cualquier niño, además momentos antes el había sido victima de mi monstruoso carácter.

-Si, debes apresurarte y tomar ese camino- señale con una de mis manos el camino hacia la ciudad mas cercana – A Ciudad Verde es donde tienes que ir- deje de señalar el lugar y puse mis manos en mi pecho, me acerque al chico que cargaba preocupado a su Pikachu y le brinde una sonrisa, de pronto el chico comenzó a mirar a ambos lados, se levanto del piso y se dirigió hacia mi amada bicicleta -¿Qué haces?-

-Solo la tomare prestada- vi como se subía a ella y empezaba a rodarla, yo no podía asimilar lo que sucedía, el chico extraño estaba robando mi vehículo–Te la devolveré- dicho esto se alejo lo mas rápido que pudo y yo solo me quede mirando el rastro de mi bicicleta

-No puedo creerlo- dije frunciendo mis gestos y cruzando mis brazos, no podía dejar que el se quedara con ella, así que tome mis cañas y mis anzuelos y comencé su búsqueda, era fácil de encontrar porque yo sabia su destino, en el camino me encontré con un extraño bulto, paresia que un gran trueno le había caído encima, me acerque para corroborar lo que antes eran solo suposiciones –Mi bicicleta!- grite al reconocer los opacos colores –Me la pagaras- como pude la coloque tras mis hombros y me dirigí hacia el centro pokemon, el camino era largo, mi carga pesada, pero mis ánimos estaban al 100, cuando entre al lugar vi a aquel extraño chico sentado y algo sucio, no me importaba lo que le hubiera pasado solo quería que me pagara mi preciada bicicleta –Oye tu- le dije furiosa y me acerque mas a el

-Vaya- exclamo sorprendido por mi gran fuerza, cargar una bicicleta tras los hombros no era algo que una chica de mi edad pudiera hacer fácilmente

-Como te atreves a robarla y dejarla así- señale furiosa el bulto sobre mis hombros, estaba tan enojada y furiosa que olvidaba que estaba dentro de un centro pokemon

-Yo… es que…- respire un momento para escuchar la historia del extraño niño de pelo negro pero algo sucedió, me sentí pesada y mis hombros me dolían mucho, fue cuando perdí el equilibrio y caí al suelo con todo y mi destrozado vehículo –Estas bien?- escuche al chico y vi que intentaba ayudarme

-Claro que si- dije mientras sobaba mi parte trasera donde había caído todo el impacto, su gesto de ayuda fue buena pero mi coraje no se desvanecía, me levante dispuesta a gritarle de nuevo – No me iré hasta que me pagues mi bicicleta!- lo señale con mi dedo índice y le grite lo mas fuerte que mis pulmones me dejaron

-Claro que te la pagare pero ahora no es el momento- escuche su gran grito, el me decía que no era el momento, entonces ¿Cuándo seria?, quizás intentaba escapar de mi –Solo espera a que Pikachu se recupere- dejo de gritar para moderar su voz… yo no recordaba al pequeño roedor amarillo

-¿Qué dices?- le pregunte aun con mi tono de voz alto, el no se escaparía de mi tan fácilmente

-Chicos este no es un lugar para pelear, recuerden que están dentro de un centro pokemon- la enfermera Joy nos separo, yo estaba tan furiosa que no me importaba lo que ella pensara –Tu eres el dueño de Pikachu?- le pregunto al ladronzuelo de cabello negro

-Si… como esta el?-

-Muy grave- vi como el rostro de el se entristecía, fue cuando decidí dejar a un lado mi bicicleta y ayudar a chico

-Bueno- Dijo la enfermera –seguiré tratando de ayudar al pequeño- y después se retiro, aproveche el momento para congeniar con el chico

-Oye- le dije con mi tono de voz ya bajo, -Que les paso?-

-Nos atacaron unos Spearow-

-Vaya- me sorprendía que después de eso el y su pokemon estuvieran vivos –Bueno- comencé con la presentación –Soy Misty ¿y tu quien eres?-

-Yo soy Ash Ketchum y seré el mejor maestro pokemon del mundo- después de eso el panorama empezó a nublarse, quizás era hora de morir, pero paso algo extraño, de nuevo unas imágenes empezaron a rodar, yo seguía igual que en el principio, mi pequeño short que dejaba ver que ya no era una niña, mi pequeña blusa amarilla y mis amados listones, extrañaba aquella ropa, era cómoda y fresca.

Ahora me encontraba en un centro pokemon junto a Brock y junto a "el", la enfermera Joy me avisaba que mis hermanas me habían dejado un mensaje, fue cuando supe que pasaría, el momento de la despedida… Las imágenes pasaban por mis ojos como películas, yo sabia que aquello no era normal, algo me había pasado y no era bueno, así que mire detenidamente las imágenes que me pasaban, ahora estábamos solos el y yo, despidiéndonos

-Volveré a verte algún día?-

-Claro, es una promesa- esas palabras resonaron tan fuertes que mis ojos empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas no podía controlarme, no quería morir.

El panorama cambio de nuevo ahora yo corría a toda velocidad, el lago a mi lado brillaba con mucha intensidad, mi ropa nueva me daba mas habilidad para correr y mi pequeño Togepi me acompañaba en mis brazos, a lo lejos pude ver quienes me esperaban ansiosos, me estremecí al verlo de nuevo, habían pasado muchos meses después de la ultima vez, y como siempre la hora de la despedida llego, ese día fue muy doloroso, tuve que despedirme de mi Togepi y de Ash...

De nuevo las imágenes rodaron, ahora me encontraba en su casa ayudándole a su madre con los preparativos para su llegada, yo acostumbraba visitar a la Sra. Ketchum ya que ella estaba muy sola.

-Madre ya volví- sonó su voz desde la puerta de entrada, mis nervios me inundaron, pero igualmente fui a su encuentro, cuando me miraron sus ojos, sentí un gran escalofrió como si algo dentro de mi me dijera que se alegraba de verme, su cara de asombro me daban las esperanzas para soñar despierta, en aquella ocasión yo solo era una adolescente soñadora

-Bienvenido- sonreí y abrí mis brazos al pequeño pokemon que saltaba del hombro del chico que me tenía loca

-Misty?- preguntaba algo asombrado, quizás se había dado cuenta de mi crecimiento en los últimos meces

-Hola Ash¿Cómo te va?- volví mi mirada hacia el, y nos quedamos un momento así, era como hablar con la mirada, el me decía que se alegraba de verme y yo le contestaba con una gran sonrisa.

Odiaba aquel momento¿Por qué si la vida es dolorosa¿Por qué tiene que ser la muerte igual? Mientras lloraba, las imágenes pasaban, aquel día fue nuestro último encuentro fugaz, me dolía tanto despedirme de ti, pero debía hacerlo mis hermanas no sobrevivían sin mí ni un segundo –Porque!- grite con todas mis fuerzas, quería despertar… esos momentos eran maravillosos y no quería olvidarlos

-Misty- escuche una voz al final de un gran pasillo que se ilumino con el eco, la voz era tan dulce y melodiosa, el camino era largo y al final un gran brillo, ya no había imágenes solo ese pasillo y esa bella luz

-No- era extraño pero no quería seguir esa voz, me aleje lo mas rápido que pude de ella, corría sin dirección en la oscuridad, mientras mas me alejaba de ella todo se obscurecía, pero no me importaba, no me rendiría tan fácilmente

En un segundo todo se ilumino trague un gran bocado de aire, un dolor intenso me inundaba por completo, muchas personas a mi alrededor con aparatos extraños hablaban, yo no escuchaba nada, estaba ocupada gritando y llorando, me dolía demasiado, era como si alguien me estuviera dando cuchilladas en todo mi estomago y vientre

-Vamos linda ahora debes pujar- mi posición era algo extraña, mis piernas las sostenían dos hombres extraños, estaba demasiado asustada, intente zafarme pero el dolor me lo impedía, moví mis manos para intentar alejar a aquellos hombres vestidos de blanco, pero solo me lastime mas –Debes calmarte- dos nuevos hombres tomaron mis manos, era demasiado para mi, necesitaba a alguien con migo

-Ash!!!- grite con mis ultimas fuerzas, mi dolor era inexplicable, mis gemidos de dolor y gritos de angustia inundaban el lugar donde yo estaba, no podía explicar como era aquel sitio ya que estaba ocupada llorando, sabia que el no vendría, el me odiaba y eso hacia el momento mas amargo

-Cálmate!! – oí decirle a una voz muy familiar para mi, que por unos segundo hizo olvidarme de aquel dolor que me mataba. – Ya no falta, mucho, solo resiste un poco mas – mi mano era sujetada por él, por esa voz que se oía muy nerviosa – vamos Misty, se que puedes – lo volví a oír dándome fuerzas…

-Ash… –

* * *

_Tu solías fascinarme_

_Por tu luz resonante_

_Ahora estoy limitado por la vida que dejaste atrás_

_Tu rostro ronda por mis alguna vez… agradables sueños_

_Tu voz ahuyentó toda la cordura en mí_

Conduje rápido hacia su casa, la dirección se había quedado grabada en mi teléfono, nunca pensé que ella estaría tan cerca de mi, cuando llegue allí, encontré la puerta abierta, parecía como si alguien hubiera salido momentos antes, entre apresurado y grite su nombre, pero nadie contesto, vi un pequeño sillón que estaba volteado hacia un balcón, la casa estaba arriba de un peñasco, desde allí se podía ver el mar de la ciudad, quite mi vista de aquel paisaje y la busque desesperado.

-Misty- fue cuando la vi tras una mesa de cristal, el teléfono descansaba a unos centímetros de ella, y parecía desangrarse –Misty!- trate de despertarla pero nada servia, estaba inconsciente, no respiraba, la tome entre mis brazos olvidando por un momento que su sangre corría y me apresure a subirla a mi auto, la acomode en la parte trasera y arranque hacia el hospital mas cercano, ella se veía demasiado mal, su piel pálida y sus labios secos me ponían muy nervioso, cuando llegue al hospital conseguí enseguida un doctor y una camilla, ellos se la llevaron a urgencias y me pidieron esperar en la sala del hospital.

Quizás ya era tarde… tal ves me tarde demasiado en llegar a ella,….-No!- me dije a mi mismo, los pensamientos malos me cubrían por completo, mi camisa azul estaba cubierta por su sangre, no sabia que hacer, estaba sentado en un gran sillón, las paredes parecían ensancharse, no quería dejarla, yo la amaba, me sentía tan sólo, tan tonto, ella era parte de mi! No podía dejar que muriera. Vi a un doctor salir del área donde ella se encontraba, me pare rápidamente y le impedí el paso -¿Cómo esta?- pregunte algo furioso

-Joven me permites, tengo que ir por un aparato- me aparto y salio apresurado, me quede estático viendo la puerta que daba al cuarto de emergencias, quise entrar pero una voz conocida me detuvo

-Ash¿Qué paso?- voltee mi vista y vi a May acompañada de Drew, sus ojos transmitían preocupación, Drew miraba mi ropa con un gesto de asombro quizás pensaba que yo estaba herido o algo por el estilo –Estas bien- peguntaba May mientras se acercaba a mi

-Yo…- un nudo se formo en mi garganta, sentía unas pequeñas punzadas en mi nariz que subían rápidamente hasta mis ojos, mi cabeza daba vueltas y solo la recordaba a ella

-Que paso- la voz gruesa de Drew detuvo un poco mis ganas de llorar, sabia que les tenía que decir lo que había sucedido, pero no podía, el nudo seguía allí y mi preocupación aumentaba, quizás la idea de llamarlos a ellos no había sido muy buena.

-Misty- musite en un susurro, mis ojos se llenaban lentamente de un liquido caliente y amargo, mi corazón palpitaba rápidamente y la imagen de ella tirada en el piso llena de sangre volvía a mi cabeza

-No te preocupes- Drew apoyo su mano en mi hombro, sus ojos verdes me recordaban un poco a Misty, su gesto duro me daban algunas fuerzas y su madures me ayudaba a resistir la ira contra mi –Solo piensa que el embarazo se adelanto unas cuantas semanas, eso es natural-

-El tiene razón- mire a May la cual se encontraba llena de lagrimas, sus ojos parecían dos mangueras expulsando rápidamente el agua comprimida –Misty…. Misty… estará bien- Drew me dejo por un momento y fue a darle apoyo a su novia, la abrazo con tanto amor y cariño que no pude contenerme mas, las lagrimas recorrían mis mejillas y salían de mi rostro para depositarse en el suelo

-Yo tuve la culpa-

-No- Drew era el único que controlaba la situación, los llantos incontrolables de May no me dejaban pensar, la imagen de Misty en mi cabeza llenaban mi cubeta de lagrimas y mi inmadurez me hacia desvariar mi postura –Ash! Tú eres el padre, debes comportarte como lo que eres ahora-

-Yo no soy el padre- mi tontedad no me debajo tranquilo, las lagrimas quemando mi rostro y la sutil sensación de ser solo un estorbo me mantenían en mi antigua posición de no creer lo que los demás decían

-Que dices!- May se calmo por un momento aunque las lagrimas seguían rodando por sus mejillas rosas yo sabia que Drew me miraba con ira, mi cabeza cabizbaja me impedía concretarlo pero sentía su mirada –El hijo de Misty es tuyo! Eres un cabeza hueca!-

-¿Por qué crees que no es tuyo?- una tercera voz sonó no muy lejos de mi, alcé mi rostro para corroborar quien había llegado al lugar y vi a mi madre, sus ojos cristalinos se clavaron en los míos por varios segundos

-Yo…- no podía contestarle, sabía que me había portado muy mal con ella momentos antes, no podía ni si quiera mantener mi mirada

-Vamos May, compraremos unos pañuelos- Drew intento dejarme solo con mi madre, May lo miro con un gesto de cuestión y asintió levemente, ambos salieron del lugar y me senté de nuevo en el sillón blanco

-No estoy enojada con tigo- La voz de mi madre me sonó tan dulce que alcé mi rostro hacia el de ella –Quizás me lastimaste, nunca me habías gritado, pero... no estoy enojada-

-Lo siento mucho, yo no sabia lo que decía-

-Lo se- su voz resonó mas cerca de mi, se sentó en el mismo sillón que yo y coloco una de sus manos libres en mi hombro –Hijo, se por lo que estas pasando, como madre es mi obligación comprenderte, se que piensas que "yo" no estoy de tu parte, se que piensas que te he traicionado, pero solo quiero que comprendas que yo soy tu madre y te amo-

La mire con mis grandes ojos, eso era lo que yo necesitaba escuchar, mi madre era lo único que tenia en ese momento, Misty se estaba yendo, yo lo sentía, sabia que ella estaba muy mal –Yo también te amo madre- no pensé mas y me abalance sobre ella, la cubrí con un gran abrazo de agradecimiento y me mantuve en esa posición por varios segundos

-Ahora- su voz corto el momento de madre e hijo y me aparto con cariño, seco unas lagrimas que se escapaban por mi rostro y me miro fijamente –Debes comprender que tienes un deber-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Hijo! No debes huir mas!- sabia lo que se aproximaba, la palabra "huir" era lo que describía mi actitud –Ese bebe es tuyo y debes comprenderlo-

-No!- grite y me toque la cabeza, una tremenda jaqueca se formaba en mi hueco cerebro, yo no aceptaba que ese pequeño fuera mío, quizás huía de las responsabilidades….

-Ser padre joven no es ningún pecado Ash!-

-Yo no puedo ser el padre!! Solo tengo 20 años!- mis palabras sonaron en mi cabeza por varios momentos fue cuando me di cuenta de lo que me pasaba

-Hijo, yo te tuve a la misma edad- sentí las manos suaves de mi madre recorriendo mi cabello –Tu niegas tu responsabilidad, se que tienes miedo, sabes perfectamente que Misty jamás te engañaría- ella tenia razón, Misty me amaba, yo lo sabia, los rumores solo los había tomado como salvación para evitar ser padre, sabia que ese niño era mío, pero no lo aceptaba

No le respondí, solo me quede pensando por un momento, los chismes solo me ayudaban a deslindarme de la responsabilidad de ser padre, eso era lo que pasaba, yo "Tenia miedo a la paternidad", pero tenia que cambiar mi modo de pensar, tenia que responsabilizarme, Misty no podría sola. Me levante decidido, mi madre me miraba algo confundida, me dirigí hacia la sala donde ella estaba, pero de nuevo un medico me impido la entrada, ahora cargaba una especie de aparato, esos que se usaban para revivir los signos de respiración del cuerpo

-No puede entrar-

-Que pasa?- pregunte aludido, la situación dentro se escuchaba mal, los gritos de los doctores diciendo números cada vez mas bajos me enchinaban la piel

-No puede entrar- repitió el medico, después abrió la puerta de la entrada e introdujo el deseado aparato

-Que pasa!!!- grite con mas fuerzas y trate de entrar al lugar

-Ash! Cálmate!- mi madre tomo mi mano con fuerza, pero no era suficiente, cada vez me acercaba mas a la entrada, "yo" solo escuchaba los sonidos de descargas tras la puerta, no sabia que estaba pasando, deseaba estar con ella en ese momento, pero alguien mas fuerte me alejo de la perilla

-Drew!! Detenlo- May gritaba tras de mi, Drew me sostenía por el cuello, yo luchaba contra el, pero era mas fuerte, quizás porque mi estado me impedía poner mas fuerzas

-Ash! No debes pasar!-

-Déjame Drew- trate de golpearlo pero su fuerza no era comparada a la mía, mi madre veía angustiada mi forcejeó con el chico de cabello verde, May no paraba de llorar y yo no podía hacer nada

-Hijo! Debes calmarte!-

-Calmarme!!- Repetía la última frase de mi madre –Calmarme!!! Ahora que he descubierto el porque de mi estupido rechazo al embarazo de Misty!!- Drew no me soltaba, yo estaba contra la pared, mis manos tras mi espalda y mi cabeza en la pared me impedían mis movimientos–Calmarme!! Ahora que se que ese pequeño es mío¿Cómo me pides algo así?!-

-Solo respira Ash!- la voz ronca de Drew no me tranquilizaba, al contrario me hacia enojar mas, deseaba tener aquella madures que el fácilmente demostraba

-Suéltame!!- forcejeé un poco mas con el pero todo era en vano, no podía safarme, no podía estar con Misty, todo era como un castigo, mi irresponsabilidad no me había dejado compartir los meses de embarazo con Misty –Nunca vi como crecía su vientre con forme los meses pasaban, nunca estuve con ella cuando tenia sus contracciones y no fui capaz de concederle antojos!! Lo único que ahora quiero es estar con ella!!! No lo entienden-

-Ash...- sabía que todos me miraban extraños, escuchaba que May decía mi nombre entre sollozos, pero no me importaba, ahora sabia que debía estar con ella, sabia que ella me necesitaba

-Me alegra que te hayas dado cuenta, pero ahora solo debes esperar- Drew seguía sujetándome, mis lágrimas resbalaban por mi rostro y las miradas me perforaban, sabia que debía calmarme, pero algo estaba sucediendo tras esa puerta y yo debía saberlo

-Como esta nuestra hermana- tres voces sonaron tras de mi, Drew dejo de aplicar fuerza y pude zafarme, fue cuando mire a Daisy, Violet y Lily

-Yo solo la deje por un momento- Violet cargaba en su mano derecha un recipiente, parecía ser un cono de helado, pero era algo difícil de distinguir–Se enojara cuando vea que su helado se derritió- un mar de lagrimas se formo en sus ojos, gruesas perlas cristalinas rodaban por sus mejillas

-Tranquila Violet, no fue tu culpa- Lily trataba de calmar a su hermana, pero ella también se notaba triste y acongojada

-¿Dónde esta?- el grito de Daisy me asusto, camino hacia mi y me miro con sus grandes y enfurecidos ojos. Señale con mi mano, el lugar donde Misty se encontraba, las tres hermanas dirigieron sus miradas hacia la puerta que seguía cerrada

-Ella esta allí- pronuncie levemente tratando de ocultar mi rostro tras mi cabello negro

-Ash!!!!!- escuche una voz muy conocida salir tras la puerta, pensé que había sido mi imaginación pero de nuevo sonó mas fuerte –Ash!!!!- mire a las personas que se encontraban con migo en ese momento, todas parecían sorprendidas

-Es Misty- mi madre escucho lo mismo que yo, fue cuando supe que no había salido de mí imaginación

-Que esperas!- Drew me miraba con ojos asesinos, no sabia que hacer, estaba en un tremendo shock –Misty te llama, es ahora cuando debes entrar- Salí de mi estado y corrí hacia la puerta, las miradas de los doctores se clavaron en mi, los gritos desesperados de Misty, me dolían en lo profundo del alma, ella estaba en una posición incomoda, dos doctores sostenían sus piernas y otros dos intentaban sujetar sus brazos, me aterre al verla en aquel estado, lloraba y gritaba, no sabia que hacer

-Misty- dije en un leve susurro, pero no me escucho, tome valor y me acerque mas a ella, los médicos me abrieron paso y me coloque a un lado de ella, sus ojos apretados seguramente por el dolor me impedían verla a los ojos -Cálmate!! – le dije en un tono dulce – Ya no falta, mucho, solo resiste un poco mas – trate de darle ánimos, fue cuando abrió sus grandes ojos Verdeazulados, su respiración era rápida – vamos Misty, se que puedes –

-Ash… – de sus ojos rodaron lagrimas de dolor, y… Yo, solo le pode brindar mi ayuda

---...-------...--------...-----

_Ho0lap pues ya estamos terminando esta historia, solo dos capitulos mas y llegara a su fin, agradecemos los comentarios que nos han proporcionado con forme hemos estado actualizando, tambien grasias por leerlo, nos agrada que les guste y que este entre sus favoritos... Esperamos que sigan con nosotras!_


	7. Pequeño Angel

**Your presence still lingers here**

_AUTORAS: Sirena-Misty… __MistyIvette_

_Canción: Evanescence - My Inmortal- Español_

* * *

MISTY POV

_Estas heridas no parecerán sanar  
__Este dolor es simplemente demasiado real  
__Hay demasiado que el tiempo no puede borrar_

Los sueños terminaron, el dolor desapareció, la sensación de vació inundo mi vientre, mis ojos se encontraban cerrados seguramente por el tranquilizante que me impedía despertar. La sensación de estar en un lugar extraño, el olor de hospital, el sonido de mis latidos en mi oído y la voz de alguien cerca de mi lograron sacarme de la oscuridad en la que me encontraba, estaba tan cansada, tan ansiosa de ver al nuevo ser que llego momentos antes… que no pude mas… me arme de fuerzas y abrí mis ojos lentamente para que la luz no me dañara, fue cuando vi algo sorprendente…

-Ash!- pronuncie en un susurro debido a mi debilidad -¿Qué haces?- complete mi pregunta después de verlo hablando con un pequeño bulto rosa que llevaba en brazos, se veía tan feliz que no podía procesar la idea de que fuera la pequeña que había estado dentro de mi

-No es obvio- me contesto sin voltear a verme, sus ojos almendrados seguían fijos hacia la bebe –Hablo con mi hija- la ultima palabra resonó fuertemente en mi cabeza "Mi hija", fue cuando recordé lo que el había dicho mientras me ayudaba en el parto, pero… no podía creerlo todavía

-Dijiste que hablas con "Tu" hija?- trate de sentarme para ver mejor la situación, estaba tan débil que con solo mover un dedo era como salir a trotar al parque. Cuando me logre sentar… pude ver la imagen claramente, Ash abrazaba a la pequeña la cual estaba enredada en una pequeña cobija rosa, con uno de sus fuertes brazos sostenía el pequeño cuerpo de ella y con el otro trataba de hacerla despertar o hacia movimientos extraños con su muñeca

-Si- contesto cortante y sin dejar de jugar con su mano libre, arriba del rostro de la pequeña que se encontraba despierta

-OH! Y quien dijo que tu eras el padre?- por fin logre atraer su atención, vi su cara horrorizada y me dio un poco de miedo, pero seguí cuestionándolo, no permitiría que el salía ileso de esta situación, mi sufrimiento había sido mayor que el suyo y no era justo que esto terminara así tan rápido

-Que!-

-Si eres el padre biológico! Pero… eso no te da derecho a llamarla hija- Ash tenia que sufrir, tenia que llorar y tenia que sentir las puñaladas en su corazón, tal y como yo las había sentido –Quieres devolverme a "Mi" hija!-

No dijo nada, pero con solo ver sus ojos, me transmitía el dolor que sentía, sabia que no tendría la madurez para reclamarme… sabia que la situación no lo había logrado cambiar y yo no quería que mi pequeña sufriera por tener a un padre como el –Tienes razón- pronuncio tan débil que se me dificulto entender lo que contesto –No estuve contigo estos meses, no ayude en nada y se que no puedo llamarme padre por esas razones-

-A si es! Ahora puedes dármela!-

-Se que ya no quieres mas explicaciones y te comprendo-

-Me alegra que lo entendieras, ahora…!!-

-Yo también sufrí mucho Misty!, sabia que era mi responsabilidad, sabia que tenia que estar con tigo y sabia que te estaba haciendo daño-

-Ash!- grite por fin, el trataba de evadir mi petición y estaba explicándome en cierto modo el ¿Por qué? de su falta de paternidad estos meses y yo no se lo permitiría, no seria tan fácil lograr el perdón, su presencia perduraba en cada día, cada hora, minuto, segundo… el no tener a nadie a mi lado logro hacer que mi embarazo fuese un horror y el quería arreglarlo todo con tan solo una explicación, pero esto no terminaría tan rápido en un "Y vivieron felices por siempre" –Dame a la bebe!- lo mire con furia y estire mis brazos para mostrarle mi ansiedad, el solo se dedico a mirar al ángel que tenia en sus brazos, la miraba como si fuera la ultima vez, sus ojos tristes me trasmitían el dolor de un padre cuando esta a punto de separarse de su pequeño, el dolor de no poder estar mas cerca de el y la frustración de no poder arreglar las cosas con migo

De nuevo el silencio se apodero de sus labios, se acerco lentamente y me miro rogando por unos minutos mas, yo solo estire mas mis brazos y negué con mis ojos, sabia que el comprendería lo que le estaba diciendo –Yo…- pronuncio levemente mientras se aproximaba al costado de mi cama.

Pude ver por fin a aquella maravilla, su poco cabello negro que paresia seda al tener contacto con el… llamo a mis dedos, su pequeña nariz exigía una caricia y sus ojos me recordaban al Verde-Azul de los míos –Hola pequeña!- sabia que Ash me miraba, sabia que quería explicarme la situación pero ya no me importaba, solo quería seguir viendo a esa cosita que estaba ahora en mi poder –Soy mami!- seguí hablando con ella, ahora comprendía porque Ash platicaba momentos antes

-Misty….- escuche de nuevo su voz pero no me importo, seguía contemplando a la niña de mis ojos –Yo tenia miedo! La responsabilidad de ser padre era demasiada para mí! Sabia que no seria el mejor y que mi falta de madurez te acarrearia problemas, pensaba que si estaba contigo te lastimaría o haría algo mal, sabia que yo seria un problema para ti... yo huí de mi responsabilidad!!! Lo se!!! Pero… ahora…-

Escuche detenidamente sus palabras, pero mi vista no se desvió del mar de los ojos de la pequeña que abrazaba -Yo te necesitaba Ketchum!- le respondí sin mirarlo–Llore día y noche, trate de vivir sin ti, trate de no pensar en tus palabras hirientes, me mude de casa solo para estar mas cerca de ti, te veía en la televisión tan feliz y sonriente, como si no te importase nada lo que yo estaba pasando, necesitaba de tu mano calida para calmar a esta pequeña demonio cuando sentía frió… ¡"tu no sufriste mas que yo"!-

-Claro que sufrí !- ahora comenzaría la pelea, Ash era el mismo niño de siempre, me miraba tan frustrado que deje un poco a la pequeña que jugaba con mi cabello y le di mi total atención –Yo no tenia a nadie! Estaba completamente solo! Mi madre, estaba demasiado ocupada para poder consolarme, mis amigos cuidaban de tu gimnasio y mi vida estaba completamente rodeada por la soledad-

-Ash! Comprendes lo que estas diciéndome?- mis oídos habían escuchado atentamente las palabras que salían de su boca, mi cerebro no lograba procesar la información que trataba de transmitirme, pero comprendía que esta no era una platica civilizada

-Solo quiero que me perdones!-

-Pues haciendo competencia con migo, para ver quien sufrió mas no lograras nada! Ahora lárgate de aquí!- le grite tan fuerte que la pequeña comenzó a llorar, su llanto era tan sutil, tan inocente que me conmovía ver como apretaba sus pequeños ojos y movía sus manos de un lado para otro –Calma pequeña!- trate de que ella viera que la situación no se había salido de control, mi hermana Dayse me había dicho que los niños recién nacidos sienten la vibra del lugar y si el ambiente se siente tenso ellos demostraban su incomodidad llorando o gritando fuertemente.

Alcé la vista para echarle una ultima mirada asesina a Ash, pero ya no estaba, la puerta medio abierta me dio a entender que el huyo de nuevo, pero esta vez no me importo, ya no estaba sola, ahora alguien mas me acompañaba y me hacia feliz

--….--….---…---…---….---….---…

Los días que estuve en observación pasaron tan rápido, mis amigos estaban tan contentos de que mi pequeña estuviera bien, mis hermanas idolatraban a la bebe diciendo que seria la mas hermosa de la familia pero que no se compararía con ninguna de ellas, yo les decía que estaban locas,… ¡!esa era la verdad! Mis hermanas estaban demasiado locas. Mis amigas me visitaban a cada momento, Sakura me regalo un libro de maternidad donde aprendí a darle de comer a la pequeña, al principio me sentía muy incomoda, la sensación era demasiado nueva para mi, pero con forme sentía su pequeña cara cerca de mi pecho me acostumbraba a la sensación nueva, Casey me animaba demasiado … decía que cuando la pequeña creciera ella seria la primera en enseñarle "baseball", Duplica no se despegaba de mi, me irritaba diciendo que tenia que pensar en un nombre para la nueva integrante de la familia, pero no podía pensar en eso!.. Tenia muchos nombres en mente, pero tenia que decidirlo con alguien… Ese alguien que odiaba tanto.. ese alguien que me destruía con su sola presencia… ese alguien que amaba.

-Hola Misty!-

Escuche una voz familiar entrar a mi cuarto, deje la libreta donde apuntaba todos los nombres que se me venían a la mente y salude cordialmente -Todd! Que haces aquí!-

-Vaya! Pero que forma de saludar!- reí un poco después de ver la cara de asombro de mi amigo de cabello rizado, yo no era muy cordial y mis modales no me distinguían por ser la mas recatada de la familia Waterflower

-Debí decir… "Hola Todd ¿Cómo estas?-

-Eso debiste decir- lo vi acercarse a mi con una bolsa amarilla al costado de su mano derecha –y contestando a tu pregunta Vine para llevarte!- después coloco la bolsa en la esquina de mi cama y se aparto un poco

-Llevarme a donde?-

-Pues hoy sales del hospital! No lo recuerdas!- hice una mueca con mi cara… la verdad no me esperaba que hoy fuera el día de salida, pensaba que duraría un poco mas, pero … la idea de salir del encierro no me parecía tan mala

-Es verdad!! Llamare a la enfermera para que traiga a la pequeña-

-No espera!, Sakura se encargara de ella, yo debo llevarte al Gimnasio- lo mire con un signo de interrogación en mi rostro, no me esperaba que me pidiera olvidarme de mi ángel, así que empecé a sospechar de el

-Y porque este repentino "Plan!"-

-Vamos Misty no confías en tu amigo Todd!-

-NO- cerré mis ojos para que viera que estaba algo enojada, su plan no serviría con migo, sabia a donde quería llegar y no seria tan fácil hacerme caer en un juego tan mal armado, era obvio que Ash estaba detrás de todo esto

-Bueno… pero lo intente-

-No iré al Gimnasio.. Puedes llevarme a la casa donde viví estos últimos meses?- su respuesta no fue muy rápida, dudo por un momento en contestar algo positivo … chasqueo sus dedos dándose una buena idea, me pareció muy extraño así que arquee un poco mi ceja -¿Qué pasa?- pregunte molesta

-Nada!, nada…- el estaba demasiado nervioso, lo notaba enseguida, nunca me podía esconder sus mentiras

-Entonces me llevaras?-

-No quieres mejor ir a tomar un helado?- sabia que algo tramaba, me estaba comprando con helados y no lo permitiría, las golosinas eran mi perdición pero yo seria mas fuerte que el

-Si no quieres llevarme solo dilo, mi pequeña y yo nos iremos en taxi-

Retire la sabana que cubría mis piernas y desconecte unos cables de mis manos, Todd solo negaba con sus manos –No.. yo te llevo- decía mientras gotas de sudor resbalaban por sus mejillas –Ho!- recordó algo importante - Duplica te envía esta ropa-

-Duplica? Y.. ¿Por qué mis hermanas no me la enviaron?-

-Bueno…- de pronto las mejillas de Todd tornaron rojas, su piel blanca cambiaba de color totalmente y su sudor aumentaba –Veras…-

-¿Qué te dijo Duplica?- Tome la bolsa que el había dejado cerca de mi cama y la examine detenidamente

-Ella dijo que necesitarías una talla de blusa diferente-

-Que!!!!- grite al escuchar la confesión vergonzosa que Todd me hacia, sabia que era normal que mis pechos crecieran, pero no toleraba que uno de mis mejores amigos hablara de eso con una de mis amigas –No puedo creerlo- suspire resignada

-Bueno- dijo Todd al verme tan abrumada –Dejare que te cambies e iré por la pequeña sin nombre-

-Tu también!!-

-Solo era una broma Misty- giro la perilla de la puerta y una última sonrisa se escapo de sus labios, después desapareció tras la puerta. Lo que el había dicho era cierto, mi bebe debía tener un nombre, debía nombrarla como las madres normales nombraban a sus hijos recién nacidos… pero no sabia como hacerlo, escoger el nombre que llevara toda la vida era demasiada responsabilidad.

---….---….----….---….----….----

Todd era un excelente conductor, respetaba los semáforos, prendía las direccionales en cada una de las vueltas, sonreía al ver que los demás conductores rebasaban los limites de velocidades y mantenía la vista fija en el camino, siempre me había parecido un chico especial, tenia algo dentro de si que me llamaba la atención –Oye!- le dije en un tono moderado para que no perdiera la concentración

-Aja- contesto con su mandíbula cerrada

-¿Por qué insistías en llevarme al Gimnasio?-

-Quieres que te diga la verdad- su voz me sonó demasiado sincera, sabia que lo que me diría seria 100 verdad, apreté a la pequeña que descansaba sobre mis brazos y le respondí positivamente, sabia que me veía de reojo, el tenia la habilidad de ver cosas que otras personas no veían –Ash me pidió ayuda, dice que tu no lo quieres escuchar y piensa que eso es muy cruel de parte tuya-

-Que!!- grite un poco ya que sabia que la pequeña estaba dormida y no la quería despertarla

-Yo no estoy de parte de nadie, pero conociéndote diría que tu estas quedando como la mala de la historia- abrí mis grandes ojos y lo mire con cara de sorpresa, el no comprendía nada, el malo de la historia era "Ash" el me dejo, me abandono y me lastimo. Voltee mi rostro hacia el paisaje del camino donde rodaba el vehículo, el me seguía viendo, yo sabia que no seguiría hablando si yo no le contestaba,… necesitaba saber un poco mas

-Y que piensas?- pregunte calmada y sutilmente

-Que es verdad lo que Ash dice-

-Como puedes estar de parte de el!!!- ahora si le grite fuerte, lo supe ya que la pequeña despertó asustada, trate de que no llorara y le brinde uno de mis pechos para que se mantuviera serena –Que niña tan hermosa- la miraba transmitiéndole mi amor de madre para que así volviera a dormir

-Eres muy buena en esto de la maternidad- hice como si su comentario no hubiese llegado a mis oídos y solo seguía mirando a la bebe que cerraba lentamente sus ojos –Como decía, tu eres buena madre, Ash es un mal padre y el lo sabe, lo único que el quería era no lastimarte, estaba asustado, son demasiado jóvenes para tener una familia, todos tachan a Ash como una persona inmadura y un ser estúpido, el lo sabe, lo escucha de tus labios-

-Me dices que yo deje que el se fuera-

-Lo que trato de decir es que en el fondo, Ash sabe que no sirve para nada, y al enterarse de tu embarazo esa inseguridad que guardaba dentro de "si" floto en su miedo, entiendes-

-NO!, me dices que la mala de esta historia soy yo! Como puedo comprender lo que tratas de decirme-

-Es fácil Misty, en esta relación la que manda eres tú, sin ti Ash es como tu pequeña, necesita de tu comprensión y ahora lo único que quiere es explicarte lo que sucedió-

Calle por un momento al comprender lo que Todd me decía, por un lado el estaba en lo correcto, pero por el otro el dulce sabor de la venganza me llamaba, no podía controlarlo, amaba y odiaba a alguien al mismo tiempo –Ya veo-

-Entonces?-

-Tú conduce Todd y déjame pensar-

* * *

ASH POV

_Cuando tu llorabas yo secaba tus lágrimas  
__Cuando gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos  
__Y tomé tu mano a través de todos estos años  
__Pero tu tienes todavía todo de mí_

existe una palabra que describe mi situación claramente "KARMA", algunas personas dicen que la palabra literalmente significa "Has algo bueno y se te regresara, pero intenta dañar a alguien y atente a las consecuencias" –Vamos Misty debes venir- Estaba en la entrada del Gimnasio Waterflower, sabia que Misty debía venir hacia acá, -No me falles Todd- estaba seguro que el "KARMA" no existía, y que con solo hablar con Misty este gran problema se solucionaría, pensaba en pedirle perdón y en rogarle que regresara con migo, pero estaba tan nervioso que mis manos sudaban

La tarde avanzaba tan rápido que perdía la noción del tiempo, suspire dándome fuerzas, sabia que Misty debía llegar en cualquier momento, sabia que debía arreglar este problema y sabia que mi corazón anhelaba cargar de nuevo a esa pequeña, recordaba el momento en que la conocí, aquellas mejillas rosas y aquel suave roce de su piel tersa…

---….-----….----…..----…

-Estoy demasiado Nervioso- en ese momento mi amiga Casey estaba a mi lado, ella era la única persona que me comprendía y me daba ánimos, pero ahora tenia que enfrentar a otra persona que en verdad me aterraba conocer

-Vamos Ash, no te morderá- rió demasiado fuerte para el lugar en donde nos encontrábamos, la enfermera le dio una mirada matadora y Casey pareció calmarse un poco, sus mejillas empezaron a cambiar de color y coloco una de sus manos en su boca, paresia avergonzada y eso era de esperarse…

-No se porque estoy aquí- gruñí entre dientes al ver a la enfermera acercarse con algo en brazos, sentí un escalofrió cubrir todo mi cuerpo sin excepciones… mire espantado a Casey quien con forme la enfermera se acercaba una gran sonrisa inundaba su cara

-Sr. Ketchum?- escuche a la enfermera preguntar por mi, pero dude en contestarle positivamente, no sabia como reaccionar, no sabia que decir… solo estaba allí parado en medio de un mar de bebes de diferentes colores-Aquí tiene a su hija- abrí grandemente mis ojos al escuchar aquella frase, no me imaginaba cargando a ese pequeño ser humano, me daba miedo tocarla o simplemente acercarme a ella

-Que linda- Casey volvió a gritar, pero esta vez la ignore, rodee a la pequeña que estaba enredada en una especie de cobija rosa y después la acomode entre mis brazos

-Señorita¿Podría dejar de gritar?-

-Lo siento enfermera, es que estoy algo emocionada-

-Lo se pero si sigue gritando despertara a todos estos pequeños-

-Me vuelvo a disculpar-

Escuchaba que Casey y la enfermera hablaban sin parar, pero solo me dedicaba a mirar aquella cosita que tenia en mis brazos, su cabello era negro como la noche, su piel rosa como cualquier recién nacido y su pequeño cuerpo me llamaba a protegerla, sentía un gran vinculo especial con aquella criatura –Eres mi hija-

-Ash!- Escuche que alguien me llamaba pero seguía mirando a mi pequeña –Ash!!- sonó la voz de Casey mas cerca de mi

-Que!-

-La enfermera dijo que debes llevarla con Misty-

----….----….----….---…..---

-Misty- Suspire al recordar esa escena, me parecía que aquello seria lo que siempre recordaría, le contaría a mi hija como la conocí, le contaría lo linda que se veía y le contaría lo que viví lejos de ella. Mire mi reloj por décima vez, el cielo comenzaba a engrisecer, las estrellas empezaban a descender y mis esperanzas morían con cada minuto –Por favor- rogué por que ella pareciera, sabia que yo había hecho algo mal, y tenia bien claro mi error -La inseguridad es un defecto del ser humano, ella tiene que entenderlo- en mis manos encajaba mis uñas en mis puños, no soportaba la idea de que Misty no llegase, fue cuando recordé sus palabras dolorosas, ella me odiaba y comencé a desanimarme un poco, en mi cabeza pasaban las escenas de la platica no tan agradable que entablamos al vernos de nuevo.

----….----….----….---…..---

Yo estaba feliz de tener a la pequeña entre mis brazos, cuando entre a la habitación de Misty la vi tan débil y pálida que decidí no despertarla, así que me puse a jugar un poco con la bebe hermosa, hablaba con ella y le tocaba graciosamente su nariz con la punta de mis yemas, me encanto verla sonreír, aunque era una recién nacida recuerdo sus grandes ojos Agua/Mar, nunca había estado tan feliz como en ese momento, mi triunfo no se comparaba en nada a la paternidad…

-Ash!- recuerdo la cara de Misty al verme, ella estaba tan hermosa como siempre, el solo hecho de mirarla me hacia feliz. Después de que se acomodara en la cama pensé que seria el momento para comunicarnos, tome aire y le dije que sabia que la pequeña era mi hija pero lo que ella dijo después me saco de balance -Dijiste que hablas con "Tu" hija?- la pregunta me pareció extraña, en ese momento no tomaba el valor suficiente para verla a la cara, estaba tan aterrado que solo me dedicaba a jugar con la pequeña en mis brazos -OH! Y quien dijo que tu eras el padre?- en ese momento alce mi rostro y la vi aterrado, no conocía a aquella Misty, sus palabras frías y doloras traspasaban mis oídos y se clavaban en mi mente como punzadas profundas, deje escapar un "Que" de mis labios, pero quería decirle mas cosas como "Yo se que es mi hija" o "¿Por qué me haces esto?!" pero fue inútil, ella continuaba castigándome -Si eres el padre biológico! Pero… eso no te da derecho a llamarla hija- Misty tenia razón, yo no había estado con ella en su embarazo y nunca pude ayudarla con nada, trate de decirle el porque y explicarle pero ella no me dejo, me pidió que le devolviera a la pequeña y después intente explicarle la situación pero… sabia que no era el momento así que me marche sin decir mas

Después de eso, camine por los pasillos del hospital, mi vista fija en el suelo, y mis manos en mis bolsillos, me hacían pensar en la situación, sabia que todo lo que Misty había dicho era cierto, ella "si" había sufrido mas que yo, necesitaba hablar con ella a solas, lejos de ese hospital –Ey Ash- escuche que alguien me llamaba, alce mi vista y vi a uno de mis viejos amigos caminar hacia mi, estaba demasiado indispuesto pero no quería ser grosero con el –Casey me contó que has tenido una niña- dijo animado

-Oh! Si- no tenia ganas de darle a Todd una sonrisa, solo me dedique a contestar cordialmente –Sabes… tengo que irme- desvié mi mirada y camine con dirección a la salida

-Ya veo!, Misty no quiere escucharte... ¿Cierto?-

-No se que hacer Todd, ella es todo para mi y he cometido muchos errores, soy una persona asquerosa, nadie en mi lugar hubiera huido como yo lo hice-

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Todo lo que las personas dicen de mi son completamente ciertas, no sirvo para nada y todo lo que toco lo destruyo, pero sabes algo!, merezco que me pase todo esto!, alguien como yo no debía ser feliz!-

-Entonces, te rendirás tan fácilmente?-

-No lo se! Rogaría por una tercera oportunidad-

-Sabes… Misty estará en observación por unos días, y yo seré el encargado de levarla al Gimnasio Celeste para que descanse, quizás sus hermanas tengan que salir de compras y Misty estará solo… entiendes?

-Me ayudaras?-

-Claro! Para que son los amigos! Te enviare un mensaje con el día y la hora!-

----….----….----….---…..---

El cielo estaba completamente oscuro, las estrellas brillaban como pequeños juegos artificiales, las horas seguían pasando y Misty no llegaba, mi corazón estaba completamente destrozado –Que tonto!- golpee la entrada del gimnasio para sacar mi frustración –Misty nunca me perdonara- mi cabeza comenzó a dolerme, en mi nariz un cosquilleo subía rápidamente hacia mis ojos y un liquido acuoso se formaba en mis pupilas, no podía contener aquello, estaba destrozado, mi ultima oportunidad se escapaba de mis manos, sabia que Misty era demasiado inteligente para caer en esta tonta trampa –Misty nunca me perdonara- volví a repetirme para que la idea se clavara en mi mente.. No podía hacer mas…

-Exacto!- escuche tras de mi –Nunca te perdonare Ketchum!-

Voltee mi rostro para corroborar lo que me suponía –Misty!- sabia que aquella voz provenía de ella, siempre me encanto su tono dulce y duro a la vez –Llegaste!-

-No te ilusiones Ash, solo vengo por algo que mis hermanas me encargaron-

-¿Dónde esta….- intente preguntarle sobre la pequeña pero ella no me dejo terminar

-Con mis hermanas- concluyo dura y fría

-Entonces podríamos hablar?- rogué por una respuesta positiva, pero ella solo me miraba con su ceja alzada

-Estamos hablando ¿No?-

-Si… bueno yo quería…-

-Espera- paro mi tartamudeo y limpio el piso de las escaleras del gimnasio, después se sentó suavemente y me miro a los ojos –Ahora, toma esto- Misty saco de su bolsa, una libreta amarilla y busco una pagina especial

-Que es eso?-

-Me ayudaras a buscarle un nombre a mi hija-

----------------...-------------...---------

_Ho0o0olap! Jajaj! Perdón por la demora pero aquí tienen el penúltimo cap! Parece que Misty no perdonara a Ash! Verdad! Jajaj pobre Ash! Pero eso le pasa por egocéntrico y por querer conseguir superioridad! Jajajaj! Espero que sigan comentando! Porque Sirena y yo estamos procesando el final de esta historia!_

_Tardaremos un poco en actualizarlo pero el siguiente cap. Será la culminación! Los esperamos a todos! Para que lean el final! Hay una sorpresa ¡!_


	8. El nombre del amor

_Your presence still lingers here_

_AUTORAS: Sirena-Misty… MistyIvette_

_Canción: Evanescence - My Inmortal_

_Capitulo Final_

* * *

MISTY POV  
_He intentado tan duro decirme a mi misma te has ido  
Y aunque todavía estás conmigo  
He estado sola todo desde el principio_

Estaba en una complicada posición, mis ideas giraban sin control en mi mente, sin lograr una definitiva respuesta a mi gran problema. Miraba a la pequeña sin nombre dormir en mis brazos, sabia que necesitaría a un padre, alguien que la quisiera de la misma forma que yo; y a su vez, sabia que perdonarlo no seria fácil, mas cuando lo único que quería era trasmitirle mi dolor de estos meses de la misma manera.

Todd no pudo engañarme, había planeado todo con Ash para que yo lo encontrara en Ciudad Celeste, que poco me conocía, que pensó que caería en esa pequeña triquiñuela.

Ash… lo conocía tan bien, que lo que Todd me dijo de él, lo tome como un resalto de algo que sabia por experiencia propia, yo madure a la fuerza, desde que quede sola con mis hermanas, pero él no, el seguía pensando que la vida era color de rosa, y hay que vivirla…

Tengo que admitir, que a veces, envidiaba ese aspecto de Ash, yo me tomaba todo muy en serio, aun la mas mínima cosita, ya era una gran carga para mi; la responsabilidad es algo normal en mi vida, llevaba años como líder, pero aun así¿era consciente de todo lo que paso? Si conocía a Ash, si sabia sus inseguridades, porque actué como chiquilina, en vez de decírselo de una vez, no teníamos que arreglarnos solo por tener un hijo, pero si el hubiera…

Ahí me di cuenta que nuestros egos aquí no importa, no importa quien hizo sufrir mas a quien. Lo único que importaba, lo que realmente teníamos que tener en mente… era… nuestra pequeña hija. El no tenia un padre de quien aprender, ni yo a ninguno de los dos… - suspire – no quiero que mi hija, sufra la ausencia de sus padres, como nosotros por un estúpido problema de egos…

Llegue a la casa, donde viví los últimos meses de mi vida, la misma casa donde casi digo adiós a este mundo, mis hermanas estaban felices de verme nuevamente, y Daisy luego de correr su larga cabellera rubia tras sus hombros, la tomo en brazos. Mis dulces hermanas me molestaban con el tema del nombre de mi hija. "la pequeña sin nombre" la empezaron a llamar y yo solo me sentía llena de ira para con ellas, necesitaba un nombre, y costaba pensar que nombre llevaría el resto de su vida…

Quería nombrarla, con algo que fue especial, algo que se sienta orgullosa de portar, estaba entrada en mis pensamientos, cuando oí la voz de Daisy decir

-Ash debería ayudarte con el nombre – la mire luego de salir de mis pensamiento, con una ceja en alto y continuo – es lo menos que se merece, pelearon y todo, pero si hoy estas aquí con la pequeña es por él

-¿Qué? – estaba algo confundida, se me paso algo de largo que yo no sabia, bueno me preguntaba como Ash había terminado ahí conmigo, pero había pensado que Delia lo llevo, como el pequeño bebe cobarde que yo conocía, así que Violeta que siguió

-Ash atendió el teléfono, cuando llamaste a Delia – suspiro – escucho tu voz débil, vino aquí, y el te llevo al hospital – no podía ver mi cara, pero seguramente era de sorpresa, Ash había salvado mi vida y la de mi hija… pensé que era algo imposible, más si lo decían mis hermanas… así que Lily, que enroscaba nerviosa sus dedos en su cabello fucsia pronuncio

-Cuando nosotras llegamos, vimos a Ash empapado de tu sangre, pidiendo por favor que no te mueras – sabia que había estado mal, pero aun no asimilaba que Ash me salvo. Ahora me sentía una cruel mujer, el salvo mi vida, y le respondí de manera tan fría, cuando debí darle las gracias…

-Misty – oí la voz de Todd que aun estaba a mi lado y sonrió – aun estamos a tiempo, aunque sea, por la niña, pero ve – cerré mis ojos y suspire, mis hermanas también insistían en que vaya a Ciudad Celeste a terminar con esto – Se quieren – comento Todd y lo volví a mirar – se necesitan, y ahora tienen a alguien que los necesita a los dos… Vamos – me extendió su mano

Tenia razón, basta ya, habían sido, meses duros, ya no quería seguir viviendo este infierno, que nos creamos nosotros solos, quería arreglar todo, estar bien con él, como en aquellas tardes donde solo existíamos él y yo…

Lo extrañaba, ya no podía fingir, podía ser dura, fría pero el… me podía, y mucho. Acepte la mano de Todd, encargándole la seguridad de mi pequeña a mis hermanas, salí de la casa con dirección al gimnasio… a mi adorado gimnasio, que hace tiempo no veo.

Todd me dejo a metros de la puerta, decidí caminar, cuando lo vi esperándome con la mirada baja y sus puños moviéndose hacia las columnas de la entrada. Fue cuando oí de su voz temblorosa – Misty nunca me perdonara – no quería hacérsela todo tan fácil, sonreí para mi misma, y de manera fría le respondí

-Exacto – el se sobresalto – nunca te perdonare Ketchum! – El volteo a verme, lucia mal, desalineado, bueno, cuando no – reí en mi mente – sus ojos estaban rojos, y en su rostro habían pegajosos caminos de lágrimas…

- Misty… - dijo en un susurro – llegaste – adelanto un paso hacia mí, así que pensé algo rápido

- No te ilusiones Ash, solo vine por algo que me encargaron mis hermanas – bueno, en si era cierto, y ese algo era el… lo vi recorrer su mirada, como si buscara algo.

-¿Dónde esta… - sabia que quería decir, así que lo interrumpí

-Con mis hermanas. – sus ojos, se veían nuevamente húmedos, debido a un brilloso liquido que se formo debajo de ellos

-¿entonces podemos hablar?

-Estamos hablando ¿no?

-Si… bueno yo quería…

-Espera- pare su tartamudeo y limpie el piso de las escaleras del gimnasio, después me senté en el y lo mire a los ojos fijamente –Ahora, toma esto- saque de mi bolsa una libreta amarilla y busque la pagina, donde había escrito posibles nombres para mi hija

-Que es eso?- me pregunto con su ingenuidad de siempre

-Me ayudaras a buscarle un nombre a mi hija – le respondí sutilmente, el retrocedió un paso, así que pregunte -¿Qué¿No quieres?

-No! No es eso!! – Sorprendido, se sentó a mi lado – es que me sorprendió, que me pidieras eso – lo mire con mi ceja alta de nuevo, para no reírme en su cara, era imposible creer que podía parecer tan inocente

-Bueno – comencé a guardar la libreta – lo decidiré… - tomo mi mano sin pensarlo, para evitar que la guardara, mire su mano, mire sus ojos cafés fijados en los míos y me dijo

-Lo haremos juntos – fue rara la situación, mi piel se erizo al roce de su mano nuevamente, suspire y la saque nuevamente.

No lográbamos ponernos de acuerdo, la noche ya caía sobre el gimnasio, y nosotros seguíamos sentados en la entrada, pensando nombres y encontrándole la contra al nombre que decía él otro, cuando nos dimos cuenta, estábamos riéndonos en compañía del otro, la elección del nombres nos junto mas que cualquier situación estos días, sin roces, sin besos, y aun así, me sentía tan cerca de él, más que nunca.

-Mía – dijo de pronto y me saco de mis pensamientos, empecé a buscarle una contra al nombre, y si que encontré muchos.

-Pero Ash, ese nombre le traerá muchos problemas… - ya me hacia la idea, de sus amigos o compañeros del kínder, molestándola, con mía o tuya, pequeños monstruos atormentándola – ¿Por qué ese nombre Ash?

-Porque – frunció sus hombros y miro la luna que empezó a brillar sobre nuestras cabezas, su luz en estado creciente, iluminaba nuestros rostro – son nuestras iníciales – lo mire confundida, no creía lo que oía, así que el me miro sonriendo, tomo la libreta que tenia en mis manos y el lápiz y escribió, una "M", una "Y" y una "A" – así se llamara nuestra hija

-Ash… - ahora lo entendía, se refería a Misty Y Ash – como nombre, me parecía gracioso, proveniente de él, pero me gusto su idea – bien, se llamara Mya Waterflower

-No – sonó la voz de Ash, seria, un tono muy raro en el – Mya Ketchum – me miro – y no acepto un no como respuesta. No podré tenerte de nuevo, y eso lo entiendo pero quiero a mi hija, y voy a darle todo lo que pueda, y tú no vas a impedirlo

-Si que puedo, soy la madre – le dije indignada – puedo impedirte todo lo que yo quiera

-ah… - volvió a mirar el cielo que ahora estaba lleno de estrellas – me quitaras eso también… nunca pensé que podrías ser tan egoísta… - se levanto sin mirarme – Hazlo que quiera entonces Misty… realmente me gustaría estar con ella y contigo, tener al fin una familia normal…

Lo vi alejarse, se iba de mí nuevamente, mis labios titubeaba, no sabia que hacer, lo paro, lo dejo ir de nuevo, apreté mis puños y me levante de golpe, dejando caer al suelo la libreta – que sea Mya Ketchum entonces!! – le grite, el detuvo su marcha y volteo sobre sus pies, me miro con su rostro húmedo de lagrimas que estaba en ese momento derramando y se acerco un paso a mi, baje mi mirada al piso y le dije – Gracias.

-¿Gracias? – lo oí muy cerca de mi, así que levante mi mirada para encontrarme con sus ojos - ¿Por qué?

-Por salvarme la vida, a mí y a Mya – Ash retrocedió un paso, parecía molesto por saber eso –

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Pedí que no te lo dijeran – ya no podía, lo veía ahí, pareciendo un pequeño niño que pedía cariño a gritos, tenia ganas de abrazarlo, besarlo en ese momento…

-Pero yo sé todo Ash – le conteste tranquilamente, mi voz sonó tan ligera.

-Había olvidado ese pequeño detalle – comento con desaire – bueno, si me disculpas… - volvió a voltear – cuida a la pequeña – fruncí el ceño, me sentía muy molesta

-No te disculpo – le dije con ira y el nuevamente volvió a voltear – me dijeron, ve, Ash quiere hablar contigo, quiere que lo perdones, sinceramente – Ash estaba sorprendido – pero en vez de encontrarme con alguien decidido, me encuentro con un intento de hombre, débil, e inseguro – sabia que mis palabras lo harían reaccionar, así que solo espere a ver como lo hacia, se acerco a mi con rapidez y se paro a centímetros de mi rostro – Ash…

-Inseguro, tal vez… débil… jamás – y me beso…

* * *

ASH POV

_Cuando tu llorabas yo secaba tus lágrimas  
__Cuando gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos  
__Tomé tu mano a través de todos estos años  
__Pero tu tienes todavía todo de mí_

Un beso, sentía todos mis problemas desaparecer con ese beso, lo mas probable es que al soltarla de mis brazos recibiera un cachetazo de su parte, pero ya nada mas me importaba, solo la quería a ella, a ella y a nuestra Mya, nada mas… nunca me rindo, nunca me rendí, y ahora que veía claro mi objetivo mayor, lo quería aun mas, lo quería conmigo, aunque haya sido yo mismo el que lo alejo de mi…

Parecía algo imposible creer que minutos atrás, ella y yo estuviéramos discutiendo entre risas el nombre de nuestra pequeña, y como después, se atrevió a negar mi entrega de apellido, eso me había dolido tanto… me la seguía negando aunque me había afirmado que era mía, me preguntaba sin respuesta, porque lo hacia, porque tanta perseverancia en hacerme sufrir, que quería ella realmente con eso…

Ella se había enterado de que yo la salve, aun cuando le hice prometer a todos los presentes, May, Drew, mi madre y sus hermanas, de que no se lo dijeran, no quería que ella me perdonara solo por salvar su vida, yo quería que si tenia la suerte de conseguir su perdón, lo hiciera de ella, salido de su corazón.

Era Padre, me sentía extraño, pero ahora me sentía orgulloso de portar ese sobrenombre, me imagine a mi pequeña llamándome papa… pidiéndome dulces, llevándola a pasear… pero tenia miedo de que Misty no me lo permitiera…

---….----….----….----….----

- Que sea Mya Ketchum Entonces!! – esas palabras, se sintieron cálidas a comparación de las frías y punzantes de fueron las anteriores, pero que me lo dijera acompañado del gracias, me apago esa pequeña luz que surgió instantes anteriores

No quería quedarme ahí, viéndola disfrutar de mi dolor, decidí dejarla, que hiciera con su hija lo que quisiera, no podía ponerme en contra de su voluntad, porque el único que perdería seria yo.

La quería, tanto a ella como a la pequeña… yo solo quería un poco de cariño, el cual siempre y en gran cantidad encontré en sus brazos… me sentía un niño pequeño buscándola, podía encontrar ese cariño en mi madre también, pero no era lo mismo, aunque adoraba a mi madre, sabia que era diferente ese amor…

Con solo pensar en ella, con solo oír su nombre o su voz en cualquier versión de ella, agitaba mi corazón, como un pájaro enjaulado entre mis costillas… - intento de hombre débil e inseguro – sus palabras me hicieron explotar de la nube en la que estaba, era así, vivía en una nube de inseguridad, me gustaba vivir la vida sin reglas y sin obligaciones, pero si tenia que hacerlo, lo haría, no había nada que me venciera… allí fue como empezó el beso para mi

---….----….----….----….----

Separe mi rostro del suyo con mucho cuidado, esperando el cachetazo imaginado, pero no, ella estaba con sus ojos relajadamente cerrados y los abrió lentamente y susurro para mi sorpresa – extrañaba eso… - me sentí confundido y sorprendido

- ¿Qué? – le pregunte en mi confusión, todo lo que me dijo, para decirme, que extrañaba mis besos, que le pasaba, lo dijo para molestarme, con que intención lo hacia, dios no sabia que pensar, me sentía aturdido, Misty me estaba volviendo loco.

- Si actué como actué – escuche de pronto y baje los brazos con los que cubría mi cara – lo hice para que reaccionaras Ash…

- ¿Para que reaccionara? – ella asintió con su cabeza –

- Lo quería hacer para que solo te dieras cuenta de todo Ash, te conozco, tanto como tu mama, puedo asegurarme que conozco cada punto débil tuyo, y cada punto fuerte… porque… si no te has dado cuenta, lo único que hice desde hace unos días, desde que nos encontramos de nuevo, es darte golpes secos, donde mas te duele… - las palabras las decía con tanta paz, que mi sangre hervía en mis venas y temía que en cualquier momento explotaran.

- Solo estuviste jugando conmigo – le dije con reproche, yo sufriendo, desesperado buscando la forma de que… y tu solo estabas… - le di la espalda, no podía mirarla, me la imaginaba reír en mi cara, de lo estúpido que era, de lo ingenuo…

- Ash! – La escuche nombrarme con una voz aguda – Solo hay algo que quiero decirte antes de volverme

No quería mirarla, para que, para decirme – que idiota, te creíste todo – no quería, pero mi mirada me traiciono y la mire – estaba con sus manos sobre su pecho, su cabello medio suelto, abrochado con una hebilla a la izquierda de su rostro, su ropa ajustada a su cuerpo… aquel que no la conociera, no creería que hace días era una parturienta… una mujer que había traído a este mundo, algo que habíamos hecho los dos, en nuestros encuentros a escondidas, durante esas noches en la que nos sentíamos libres aun en prisión de los brazos del otro…

Recordaba esos días, los quería de nuevo, ahí se sentía tan vivo, tan…

- Ash, nunca – la mire, sus ojos se veían igual que los míos, casi inundados con un liquido que amenazaba con mojar sus mejillas, ya era suficiente para mi, sentir como de su barbilla caían gotitas, lagrimas sin control – deje de quererte – bajo su mirada hacia un lado – nunca pude dejar de hacerlo, me sentía segura bajo mi perfil de mujer dura, fuerte, autosuficiente, pero – apretó sus puños – realmente no lo soy

La miraba aunque no quería verla así, yo la quería feliz, sonriendo, no llena de tristeza, y dolor, dos cosas que se había ganado gracias a mi estupidez nata…

- Si lo eres – pronuncie de una manera en la que alzo su mirada de inmediato, y susurro mi nombre – si eres fuerte, autosuficiente, Misty, si no lo fueras, no hubieras soportado esto, no hubieras salido adelante sin mi compañía, y si lo hiciste, mientras yo, solo me concentraba en batallas, y luego me encerré a pensar que Mya no era hija mía…

- Lo sé – me susurro – cuando oí decirte eso la primera vez, pensé que era una de tus bromas… dudabas de mi fidelidad Ash, me importo un cuerno tu inseguridad, estabas desconfiando de mi… ¿Qué querías¿Qué te lo celebrara?

- No! – Negué con mi cabeza – me hubieras dicho! Niño estúpido si es tu hijo! Y no dejarme con la duda! Tu misma, me permitiste dudar de ti, en ese momento… cuando me entere por terceros del embarazo y no por ti. – tenia que decirlo, eso fue lo que me había generado todo, que no me lo haya dicho ella… enterarme por terceros que ella esperaba un hijo

Misty se quedo en silencio, solo me veía con su rostro húmedo de las lagrimas que empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, me había dado cuenta, que eso a ella la lastimo, me sentía impotente, yo lo único que lograba era hacerla sufrir… - Misty – susurre con miedo y la abrace, ella estaba aun en la misma posición

- Discúlpame por eso – me susurro cuando acomodo su cabeza en mi hombro y me abrazo – yo misma sembré la duda en ti – me abrazo – perdóname Ash…

- No Misty, no – mi voz estaba entrecortada pero necesitaba decirlo – solo te hago sufrir… y no quiero Misty, no te mereces esto… mereces algo mejor…

- Ash – levanto su cabeza de mi hombro y me miro fijamente – Solo sufro porque no te tengo de la manera que quiero y deseo – sus palabras brotaban de sus labios, de los cuales con solo verlos, pedían los míos encontrarlos – si pudiera tener a Ash Ketchum de nuevo conmigo, aquel del que me enamore, aquel con el que compartí unos maravillosos años… créeme que ya no estaría mas triste, no verías en mi ni una sola lagrima de tristeza, tal vez una que otra de emoción y alegría, cuando nuestro pequeña nos llene de orgullo – solo la veía en silencio, no tenia palabras para lo que oía – dime señor inseguro de todo – la mire con una ceja alzada, algo molesto por ese comentario

- ¿Qué? – le pregunte de mala manera, ella rió, su sonrisa con sus ojos cerrados me lleno de vida

- Cree que aun estoy a tiempo de reencontrarme con ese Ash… - ella me miro expectante de la respuesta que pudiera llegar a darle, y en si, no sabia que decirle…

- Yo… - baje mi mirada, la eleve al cielo oscuro y luego encontré su mirada – nunca pude sacarte de aquí – señale mi sien con dos de mis dedos, dándome un sutil golpe con ellos, ella me miro con su cabeza un poco inclinada, se la veía con mucha curiosidad – pero de aquí – baje mi mano hacia el lado izquierdo de mi pecho – nunca pensé sacarte… - ella parpadeaba, aclare mi garganta y continúe – yo quiero estar contigo – vi sus labios hacer una mueca – desde ahora para siempre

- Ash – se lanzo a mis brazos y fue ella ahora la que me beso, se sentía tan bien, que ella lo hiciera y no yo, eso significaba que ambos cedimos…

Me sentía feliz, había llegado el fin de mis pesadillas, el fin de todo lo malo, era un maestro Pokémon, pero al diablo con el titulo, ahora tenía otro titulo que ya estaba seguro de poder usar… el titulo de Papá…

---….----….----….----….----

Decidimos reunir a todos nuestros amigos y parientes para darles las noticias, que sus hermanas, supieron primero, el nombre de la pequeña seria desde ese momento para todo el mundo Mya Ketchum, hija de Misty Waterflower y de Ash Ketchum. Y la que dejo a todos con la boca abierta fue la que dio Misty cuando aun no sabían que nos habíamos arreglado

- Decidimos con Ash – me miro y sonrió – ahora que nos arreglamos – un silencio se armo en escena, el rostro de todos se veían sorprendidos, y no era para menos, yo baje mi mirada y solo miraba a la pequeña Mya, que dormía en mis brazos, así que ella siguió – acordamos fecha para entrelazar nuestras vidas

- ¿En serio? – Dijo una voz que enseguida reconocí como la de mi madre – pero si me dijiste Ash – levante mi mirada de Mya y me encontré con la mirada confundida de mi mama – que solo se arreglaron por el bien de Mya, no que se habían arreglado como pareja – le sonreí y mire a Misty

- Pues… - la volví a mirar – quería que fuera todo una gran sorpresa

- Ya lo creo – se rió y todos los presentes que se miraban entre si, nos empezaron a felicitar aliviados. Sabia bien que sin mis amigos no hubiera podido superar nada de esto, aunque claro… mi cariño por la madre de mi hija, estaba en mi piel, como siempre… pero había tenido una venda que no me lo dejaba ver… y que una niña pequeñita de cabello oscuro, y ojos como los de su madre me quito en un segundo.

Al fin tenia mi familia, mi mirada se encontró con la de Misty que cerró sus ojos y me sonrió con una sonrisa enorme, se la notaba tan feliz, tan igual a la Misty que recordaba de mis sueños que me sentía en plena gloria…

Sabia que tal vez, volveríamos a pelear por tonterías o quien sabe porque… pero ahora contábamos con algo que nos serviría de experiencia, cada vez que algo pasaba, solo debíamos recordar… lo vivido… para no volver a desconfiar…

Y por eso, por esa desconfianza que yo tuve hace un tiempo, lo que causo que la alejara de mi… yo… solo pensaba en algo, lo que quería lograr más que nada en el mundo ahora, era el bienestar de Misty, y sobretodo el de Mya

::::::::------------------- ::::::::

_Pues ha llegado el final de esta historia, agradecemos sus comentarios y sus visitas. Este final fue exclusivo de Sirena Misty, todos ya la conocen en sus historias son muy buenas y su forma de redactar es única. Ella también esta muy contenta de que este fic haya terminado bien y les agradece de igual forma su lectura. Los invito a pasar por su perfil y yo les hago una invitación a mi blog donde practico para mejorar mi narración  
__Candyfics. blogspot. com_

_GRACIAS POR TODO!_


End file.
